Percabeth and the Olympians: The Timely War
by Divine Protector of Mangos
Summary: Percy finds out he's a demigod and leaves to protect his mom. While searching for CHB, he comes across Annabeth. What will they do now? What's this about a white owl and black Pegasus? Read, find out, and review. I do not own PJATO. Last called Series Rewrite Book 1
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

_Percy POV_

I watched Mommy and Smelly Gabe talk from my door, even though Mommy told me not to. I just couldn't stand not knowing what was happening to her when she's alone with Smelly Gave, since he's as bad as Captain Hook in Peter Pan. Smelly Gabe was drinking his special drinks again, which usually makes him really angry and allusive. So far, whenever he's had one of his special drinks (which Mommy told me not to drink), he usually spanks Mommy in different places. I don't know why, but when I'm bigger and stronger, I'm going to beat Smelly Gabe up and defend my Mommy. Then we won't have to deal with him.

Anyways, so I was watching Mommy try to stop Smelly Gabe from shouting, when Smelly Gabe smashed the bottle of his special drink on the table next to him. I don't know how, but one of the pieces flew right at Mommy and hit her in the chest. I quickly, and silently, closed the door, and called 911, like Mommy told me to.

"911, what's your emergency?" asked the lady on the other side.

"Hello," I said, "My name's Percy, and my mommy's hurt."

"What happened?" asked the lady

"My mommy was trying to get Smelly Gabe, my stepdaddy, to stop yelling," said Percy, "since he always yells when he drinks his special drinks. He got really angry this time, and smashed his special drinks' bottle on the table next to him, and one of the pieces went into her chest. Is Mommy going to be all right?"

"Yes, she will, sweetie," said the nice lady, "I'm going to be sending some help to your house, okay? Do you know where you live?"

"Yeah," I said, remembering the address Mommy told me in case I got lost, "It's 191 Aqua Street, Upper East Side, Apartment 11." **(Made that up, since I couldn't find out where Percy lived)**

"Thank you sweetie," said the lady on the other side, "help is on the way. Stay hidden, but where people can still find you."

"Okay, nice lady," I said, before hanging up the phone. I hid under my blanket, since Gabe sometimes checks up on me to see if I was sleeping whenever he has his special drinks.

Soon, I heard police cars outside, and the door opening. I waited, and soon, I heard people talking, and Gabe yelling. After a while, his yelling stopped, and I heard less voices. I was just about to get out of my bed, when my covers flew off of me. I faked sleeping, when I heard a voice say, "I found the kid guys. Looks like he's sleeping."

I peeked a look at the guy from under my eyelashes, and saw that it was an officer. I quickly jumped up, surprising the officer, and said, "I'm not sleeping. The lady told me to hide, and Smelly Gabe sometimes checks on me to make sure I'm sleeping whenever he drinks his special drink. I don't know why, but once, when I wasn't sleeping, he grabbed me from my neck, and almost threw me into the wall, or that's what my Mommy told me."

"When did Mommy tell you that happened?" asked the officer

"She said that it was four years ago," I said, before counting on my fingers how old I was when it happened, "so I was two years old when that happened!"

I showed them my hand with two fingers up, and I felt proud of myself that I got it right. They chuckled, and I felt even prouder.

"All right kiddo," said another officer, who came in while I was counting, "we're going to take you to the hospital, okay?"

"The h-hospital?" I gulped, "but I don't want my shots. Mommy said that I got all of them."

"Don't worry, kiddo," said the second officer, who I named 2, since he was the second one in my room, "you're not getting any shots. You're Mommy's in the hospital. She got a big booboo from your stepdaddy, so she had to go to the doctors, okay?"

"Okay," I said, "I'll hold onto my Mommy's hand so she feels better when they give her a shot."

"I think she'll like that," said the first officer, or as I like to call him, 1, "Now come on, we better get over there as soon as possible."

"Wait a minute, Bernard," said 2, "we should first check if he has any other family here."

"Nuh-uh," I said, shaking my head, "Mommy said that Daddy was lost at sea, and that Granny and Grandpa are in the sky somewhere. When I get older, I'm going to get a big boat that becomes a submarine, and look for my Daddy, and bring him home."

"You do that kid," smiled Bernard, "Now come on, we have to get to your Mommy so she can hold your hand when she gets a shot, okay?"

"Okay," I said, before holding onto his hand and following him out, "wait, will Smelly Gabe come back?"

"No," said 2, "he won't go back. He was being a bad boy, so he's got in trouble. He has a time-out for a long time."

"Oh, okay," I said, before following them once again, this time with no interruptions.


	2. Chapter 2

**harryginny9: ****thanks...amazing...well done...superb...**

Thanks a lot!

******xxPercyRoxxx: Interesting chapter. Please update soon.**

Thanks, you're interesting too. I'll do my best to update soon, but with school coming up, I'm not sure how often that will be.

**Guest: Awesome! Gabe got packed! Keep up!**

Thanks, I hate Gabe too. I'll do my best.

Onto the story!

**Chapter 1**

The officers led me to the nearest hospital, and made sure I got to Mommy's room okay before leaving, even if they had to wait 3 hours for the doctors to take Mommy out of the Emency Room, at least I think that's what they told me it was called. After the officers left, I spent as much time next to Mommy, holding her hand, as I could. She woke up a few times, but fell back to sleep. The doctors would sometimes have me wait outside her room when they're giving her shots. Even if I was promised that I could hold Mommy's hands, the doctor said that they needed me to guard the door so that no one would interrupt them, which is a more important job.

One day, I was holding onto Mommy's hand so she doesn't get scared of the hospital, even if she was sleeping. She soon woke up, and said that she had something important to tell me, something about Daddy.

"Percy, sweetie," said Mommy, "I want you to know who your really Daddy is."

"My real Daddy?" I asked

"Yes," said Mommy, "Do you remember all those stories of Greek heroes I'd tell you about?"

"Yes mommy," I said, proudly, since I don't remember stuff often, "I really like Poseidon."

"Well that's good," Mommy said, smiling, "because Poseidon is your father."

"My Daddy is a god?" I asked

"Yes, sweetie," said Mommy, "your Daddy is a god, and before you ask, he's not lost at sea. Do you remember why?"

"He was the Sea God, right?" I asked, unsurely, because I really liked the water, and I wanted my Daddy to be the god that had water.

"Yes he is," said Sally, "and because Poseidon is your daddy, you can control water."

"What about the monsters Mommy?" I asked, because I was really scared that the monsters would get Mommy when she couldn't run away.

"The monsters are real, honey," said Mommy, "but they won't come and get you until you're bigger."

"Why?" I asked

"Because they don't like little kids," said Mommy, before she stared frowning, "Now, listen Percy. Listen carefully, because now that you know who Daddy is, the monsters will want you just a little bit more. Now, first of all, take this pen. Daddy gave this to me for you so you could keep the monsters away."

"How will the pen help Mommy?" I asked

Mommy then started telling me about the pen, which is called Riptide; about this camp, Camp Half-Blood, where I can go and find people like me; and about being a half-blood, or as Mommy sometimes calls it, demigod. She told me that I had to leave soon, but I didn't want to. In the end, I agreed (though I'm not sure how many of mommy's cookies she promised I could have), but I told Mommy that when she gets better, and I get bigger, that I'm going to be staying with her.

I got someone to take me back to my home, which it soon won't be, and got the bag that I had already made in case I had to run away (Mommy was afraid that Smelly Gabe might kick me out, so she had me hide a bag where I could get it from the fire stairs. I filled it with some more clothes, food, and some of the money I got by 'borrowing' from Smelly Gabe while he was sleeping. I then got a ride back to the hospital, and told Mommy what I did. We then talked for a little bit, and when the doctors came in to give Mommy her shots, I gave Mommy a kiss on the cheek, like always, and left the room. As soon as they closed the door, I made my way out of the hospital and started to look for the Camp Mommy told me about. Mommy told me that it was in America, so I knew I didn't have to worry about going to Canada and fighting the Abominable Snowman, or going to Cuba and fighting Castro.


	3. Chapter 3

**harryginny9: thanks…well done…**

No, thank you

**MiraSaya16:**

**Small question, will you be continuing the story that you had for chapters 1-3 or will you be using the one for 4&5? P.S. Do you mind making the stories a little longer?**

I'll be using the one for 4&5, and no, I don't mind. It's just that I have notes on what I try to put in each chapter. It's just that when I actually write it, it sometimes either has other stuff that would suit it better, and I wouldn't be able to add what I originally wanted without it seeming like it's too long, or it gets too long and I have to stop it a little short.

**life is struggle:**

**I'm really looking forward to Percy getting to Camp! Please update soon!**

I'll try!

Onto the story!

**Chapter 2:**

It's been more or less a year since I had left Mom in the hospital. I've been traveling all over the country since then, strategically going through certain states before having to backtrack. So far, I've been traveling more or less around the northern border, when I reached Washington. I didn't find much mythical stuff in the states I've been through, except this one in Detroit, where I found Medea's shopping mall by accident when I was hiding from the police. Anyways, I've been practicing my water powers ever since I found out, and now I can use about 6-7 gallons in the air for a long time, and if I try really hard, I can hold up to 15 gallons. I've also gotten better at fighting with Riptide (my sword's name) and I've found out that monsters burst into golden dust when they die (not that they do, since I've fought all three Furies at the same time, and even if I kill one of them, they'd still come back).

Anyway, I made my way to San Francisco, and I was walking by a magazine stand, when I try to read the date. Mommy and my school teachers have been helping me learn how to read, but it's kind of hard with my dyslexa, at least that's what Mommy calls it. I still try to read, since I might need it when I become big and strong. I try to read the date, but the small letters and number don't help, so my brain starts to hurt a lot. I give up and ask the magazine owner what the date on the newspaper is. When I find out, I get excited, since it's my birthday today! I hope that Daddy knows when my birthday is and sends me a gift. I really hope it's a friend who can travel with me. What? I get lonely sometimes, okay?

Anyways, I get exicted, and run to the nearest playground, which takes me a while since I have to go where there's not many people, so that in case monsters come, they don't get hurt. Mommy told me that I should never, ever, ever hurt someone else unless I have to. I was walking by a series of buildings, when I hear a small noise coming from the alley. I bring out Riptide, in pen form (a ballpoint pen, which transforms into a sword when you click it), just in case and slowly walk towards the alley. When I get there, I see someone hiding behind the lid of a trashcan. I stopped in my tracks, and stare for a second. I started thinking about whether I should approach or not, or even whether the person is a demigod or a mortal. While I was thinking this, I see the person peek up from the trash can lid. All I could make out was grey eyes, and blonde hair that probably belongs to a girl, but the grey eyes strike me the most, since I doubt I've seen grey eyes on people that much.

"You have pretty eyes" I say, before yelling at myself in my mind for saying something so dumb.

"What?" asks the girl, since her voice is to girly to be a boy.

"You have pretty eyes," I repeat

"Are you a monster?" asked the girl

"You know about them to?" I ask, before carefully asking, "Are you one of us?"

"Yeah I know about the monsters," she said, "And what do you mean 'one of us'?"

"I mean," I said, "are you a demigod?"

She peeks up over the thrash can lid, and looks right at me.

"Your eyes are pretty cool, too," she said, referring to my earlier statement, "they're like the sea."

"Thanks," I said, after getting a good look at her eyes, "You know, your eyes are like stormy grey."

"Thanks," said the girl, "What's your name?"

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," I said, sticking my hand out

"Annabeth Chase," she said, shaking my hand, "daughter of Athena. Aren't Poseidon and Athena enemies?"

"So?" I asked, "What does that have to do with us? That's their problem."

"I guess," Annabeth said, but I could tell that she didn't really think so

"Anyway," I said, "don't you have somewhere to stay, instead of hiding behind a metal lid?"

"My family doesn't want me," she huffed, crossing her arms. She looked a little cute that way, but I decided not to tell her that.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked, "Mommy says that monsters want big kids more than little kids, so we're going to need to practice how to defend ourselves from monsters before they try and get us. Besides, I promised Mommy that when I'm bigger and stronger, I'll protect her from all the monsters and I could use some help."

"Sure," she said, grinning, but soon frowned, "but how will I help with the monsters?"

"Your Mommy and my Daddy are gods, right?" I asked, and when she nodded, I said, "Well, then we'll just ask them for some help until we get it. I mean, they're bound to help their own children, right?"

"That's a really good idea," she said, grinning even more than before, "but until then, you're going to have to protect both of us, all right?"

"Well then, lead us to the water," I said, and after seeing her confusion, I added, "Then I can use the water and the sword Mommy gave me to stop the monsters, and we can still go south while following the sea, right?"

"Well, not entirely if we want to stay in this country," she said, "We can only go until we hit Mexico, after that we have to go more inland. But, that doesn't mean we can't go south while staying close to the water. Come on, I'll show you where it is."

**A/N Okay, I've deleted the first three chapters, not because I feel that they're bad, but so that there's no confusion between the chapters. If you do decide to complain about how you liked the first three chapters better, complain in the reviews. Or PM me, either one is fine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lilylovesfabian: Please update i love this story ur really talented! I love the plot so far one question though how old id percy? You werent pasific :)**

Pasific? Do you mean specific? Anyways, Percy is supposed to be six when it first started and he had just turned seven when he met Annabeth

**Anime Princess: I actually think this format is better! I like it a lot!  
POST MORE ASAP! I just hope they won't be bitter against their parents...they do still have Poseidon and Athena's blessings, right?**

I'll try, but it's going to be harder with school, now, and I have a lot of classes to cover. They don't have Poseidon and Athena's blessings as of yet, but don't worry, I'll sneak it in somehow.

**xxPercyRoxxx**

**This seems better its helps develop their love at an early age.**

That's what I'm shooting for

Onto the story!

**Chapter 3:**

Annabeth's POV:

I'll admit it: Percy's kind of cute, even if he can be an idiot sometimes. Anyways, we made our way to the beach, no thanks to Percy, who just _had_ to visit the playground since he hasn't had much time to play since his Mommy told him to look for Camp Half-Blood. Although, I can't complain, since I had just as much fun as he did at the playground.

So, as I was saying, we _finally_ made it to the beach, and started walking along it, when I realize that we might be going the wrong way.

"Hey, Percy," I say, "how do you know we're going the right way or not?"

"Easy," said Percy, and then pointed to the sun, "the sun rises in the east, right?"

I nod, and then he points behind us, "So that way has to be north, since North is always on the, um (here, he's looking at his hands with his index finger and thumb extended) right of East. So, (now he's pointing direction we were going) that means that South has to be that way."

"Where'd you learn that?" I asked, since I remembered something about the Cardinal directions from school.

"Mommy taught me it when we went to our house on Montauk beach," said Percy, "she always said that if I get lost, to keep going east, and taught me how to use the sun to find my way."

"Well you're going to teach me," I said, since I hate not knowing how to do stuff

"Maybe later," said Percy, "like when we get to camp."

"All right," I said, when two bright lights flashed behind me. I turn around, and see a woman with stormy grey eyes and black hair, and a man who looks like an older version of Percy

"Annabeth," said the grey-eyed woman, "what are you doing with this _sea-spawn_?"

"Now, Athena," said the older-Percy, "no need to act like that yet. He hasn't done anything to her."

"Not yet anyway," huffed the woman named Athena

"Are you my Mommy?" I asked. I snuck a glance at Percy, and noticed that he's staring at the older looking version of himself, who I now realize might be Poseidon.

"Yes, sweetie," said Athena, "I am your mother. Now, I must ask you why you're with this _oceanic offspring_?"

"He promised to help me find a place where I can stay and not get attacked by monsters, be my friend, and help protect me," I respond, crossing my arms, "You got a problem with that?"

Mommy just scowled, while Poseidon laughed heartily, "She acts just like you do."

Athena scowled even more, and stomped on his foot. Poseidon simply waved his hand, and some water from the ocean quickly moved over his foot, probably to alleviate any pain that might have come from Mommy's stomp.

"Are you Daddy?" asked Percy, finally, surprising Mommy and Poseidon

"It can talk?" asked Mommy

"_It_ has a name," I said, "and a gender, Mommy."

"I realize that, but do you realize who his father is?" asked Mommy

"Do you realize that your feud has been going on for thousands of years," I retort, "has nothing to do with me or Percy, nor that Poseidon hasn't said a single bad thing about me since you two arrived?"

"Yes, wait, what?" asked Mommy, a little stunned, "Why haven't you said anything?"

"Well, my news is more private than yours, so I'm waiting for you to finish your rant about how me and my spawn are not reliable, trustworthy, blah, blah, blah," said Poseidon

"I don't rant," said Mommy, crossing her arms

"Oh, yeah, you do," said Poseidon, "I've been on the receiving end of them 99% of the time, even when I tried to apologize."

"You tried to apologize?" asked Mommy, incredulously

"Yeah," said Poseidon, "I mean, I tried apologizing for the first 500 years after I did it, but since you didn't accept it in that time, I just gave up trying to."

"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized Mommy

"It's fine," said Poseidon, waving it off, "it happened a long time ago. Now, before I leave, Percy, I need to speak with you."

Percy nodded, and left to talk with Poseidon a little ways away.

"Well, that was certainly anticlimactic," said Mommy

"Anticlima-what?" I asked

"Anticlimactic," said Mommy, "you can learn all the words you want when you get to camp. I'll have Chiron give you a Greek version of the Webster dictionary, and you can learn all the words you want."

"Thanks, but no thanks," I said, "what I really want is a book on architecture, preferably bridges."

"Fine, if that's what you want," smiled Mommy, before pulling out what looked like a brown ruler, "now listen, this is a celestial bronze dagger."

"That's a wooden ruler," I pointed out

"What?" asked Athena, before looking at the ruler, she smiled, and snapped her fingers. I felt a breeze, and I noticed that the ruler had become a bronze dagger. "This dagger is made from celestial bronze, straight from Olympus. It cannot harm mortals, but it can harm anything from the Greek world. That's my first gift. My second gift is this: an invisibility hat."

I took the dagger, and the hat, which had a NYY on it, which I assumed had to do with New York.

"When someone wears that hat, they turn invisible," explained Mommy, "and now, my last gift is not an item, but a pet."

Mommy whistled and a beautiful white owl came flying from the sky. It looked like a fully grown owl, and I was surprised when it told me in my mind that it was just as old as I was.

"This is Whitejill," said Mommy, "She's six years old, just like you, and will fly you anywhere if you need her to. She can also help you when you're fighting monsters, since her claws are nearly indestructible. She's also one of a kind, since no other owl will grow as big as Whitejill, nor will any other owl be able to talk to you. They'll understand you, yes, but not communicate with you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mommy," I said

"Now go, sweetie," said Mommy, "Percy's waiting, and I'm sure he has some stuff to show you as well. Oh, and before you go, I need to tell you something. Here's a shield that transforms into a watch. Any adventures you have will automatically be recorded onto there. Also, me and Poseidon have created safehouses throughout the country that will only open to you or Percy. You'll know where they are, and if you don't, your watch can help you."

"Thank you Mommy," I said, hugging her She seemed a little surprised, but hugged back. I then let go, and started walking to Percy to show him what Mommy got me.

"Annie, Annie guess what?" asked Percy, just as I asked, "Percy, Percy, guess what?"

"You first," said Percy

"Well," I said, "Mommy just gave me this hat that turns me invisible, a dagger, a shield that records my adventures as I have them, and this owl I can ride on, name Whitejill."

"Whoa," said Percy, his eyes widening as he saw what I got. He then gave me back my shield, and then told me what he got. He had also got a shield and a hat, just like mine, but instead of an owl, he got a black Pegasus, named Blackjack, which is the only black Pegasus in existence so far.

"So now what?" I asked

"Now," said Percy, "we think of a sob story to rob some restaurant of its food. Preferably local restaurants, since their owners are probably not part of a corporation, but if we don't, a fast food restaurant's just as good."

"All right, let's go restaurant hunting!" I said, raising my dagger and pointing it to the sky

"Lead the way, Lady Chase," said Percy politely, bowing

"After you, Sir Jackson," I said, politely back, playing along, and curtsying. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing, before walking away from the ocean, with each having an arm around the other's shoulders. I can tell that this is the start of something new.


	5. Chapter 5

**BadassBatman: **

**Well it could have been better, mabye Percy could have had something different than Annabeth to seperate what they can and can't do, kind of boring when they have the same skills.  
I'm pretty sure 7 year olds don't have crushes and worry about cooties rather than crushes. I didn't learn the Cardinal directions until like, 2nd or 3rd grade, they're kind of overadvanced for little kids.**

I'm not trying to be mean or anything, just my honest opinion.

I guess, but I didn't want the two to be left out of anything. About the crushes, I'm just trying to start Percabeth earlier (I mean, come one, 4 years?). I wasn't sure when kids learned Cardinal directions (I forgot when I learned them, heh). As for the overadvanced thing, let's just say that they learned it while on the streets. Don't ask me how, let's just go with that

**harryginny9:**

**thanks…awesome…**

I don't know if you realize this, but most of your reviews are pretty much the same, not that I'm complaining, I just found it slightly funny.

**death to titans:**

**very good but plz if you dont mind if you can to plz make your chaps longer but still good**

Thanks, and I try to make them longer. It's just, for some reason beyond my comprehension at the moment, whenever my word count (for the story) reaches over a thousand, my mind stops working as much. Though that doesn't mean I don't try, it's just that it doesn't always come to be more than a thousand.

**Chapter 4**

Percy POV

It's been several months since Daddy and Annabeth's Mommy visited us and gave us gifts, which are awesome, by the way. I had gotten better at using water, and can even freeze it and use it. Annabeth and I have been training almost every chance we get. When we find a town, we'd go to the closest safehouse, and after keeping our bags there, we'd wander around town looking for any signs of Camp Half-Blood. Of course, we may have gotten distracted by playgrounds more than once.

Anyways, right now, we're in Louisiana, still trying to find Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey Percy?" called out Annabeth, as she rode on Whitejill.

"Yeah, Annie," I said, as I rode on Blackjack

"Can we land?" asked Annabeth, "I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Sure," I said, just as my tummy rumbled, "Blackjack, can you land where the least amount of people can see us?"

_Sure thing, boss_ he said. I still don't get why he calls me boss, but I don't want to be bothered to ask.

Annabeth and Whitejill followed me and Blackjack as we landed in a spot in the park surrounded by trees. We found a safehouse there, and got some apples and mice to feed Blackjack and Whitejill. We also found grooming supplies for Blackjack and Whitejill, but we didn't use it since we always groom them before we leave. Daddy and Annabeth's Mommy had forgotten to tell us that we had to groom them, but we didn't mind. It gave us a chance to slow down and just talk amongst ourselves as normal people.

Once we finished feeding our pets, they started napping near the safehouse, while me and Annabeth went towards the city and find a place to eat.

We eventually found a McDonalds, since we were both in the mood for a cheeseburger and some fries. We used our invisibility hats, and snuck into the restaurant. We made our way behind the cashiers and found where they kept the cheeseburgers. We took two (the cheeseburgers turn invisible when we touch them), fill a packet with fries (which earned some confusion from the workers there, but not a big deal), and made our way back to the safehouse, but not before taking a pit stop for some ice cream and soda. That gas station guy may never know what hit him.

Anyways, once we reached our safehouse, we ate our ice cream first, since it'd probably melt if we ate it after. As we ate the rest of our food, we started talking about the reactions of the gas station guy when the soda bottles and ice creams disappeared in front of his eyes and the confused looks of the workers at Mcdonalds. Just as we were about to throw away our trash, we heard some voises outside. We stopped moving and listened in.

"I'm telling you that that horse was a Pegasus," said a voice, which sounded like a girl

_Pegasus?_ I mouthed to Annabeth, who nodded, and I couldn't help but think about Blackjack. I could tell by the look on Annabeth's face that she was thinking the same thing as well.

"Yes, and that big, stuffed owl wasn't stuffed," joked another voice, which sounded like a boy, "Come on Veronica, grow up a little. Pegasuses aren't real."

"First of all," said Veronica, "It's Pegasi, you know like cactus-cacti? Anyway, I'm sure I saw a Pegasus. The horse had wings, and I could tell that it was looking straight at me before it ran away."

"What about the stuffed owl?" asked the boy, "You can't tell me that the owl was real. It was as bigger as my seven-year old neice back in 'Frisco. There was no way it could have been real.. Owls don't grow that big. Besides, it's still daytime. Aren't owls nocturnal?"

"That might be a special owl," said Veronica, "Besides, it might be an escaped owl from some laboratory. *gasp* Maybe, the owl was used for mutation experiments. I told you we should have gotten that magazine for animal abuse. But nooo, it just takes up space. We could have helped an owl that got mistreated in a government run lab. Don't you care about the animals Chad?"

_Chad?_ Mouthed Annabeth to me. I nodded, and she went back to listening in.

"Of course I do," said Chad, "but only real animals. Not stuffed ones."

"Whatever," scoffed Veronica, "come on, let's go find a way out of this forest. I knew we shouldn't have taken a walk in the park."

As soon as we were sure they were away, we both let go of a breath we didn't know we were holding.

"You think they saw Blackjack?" I asked

"Probably Whitejill, as well," nodded Annabeth, who still looked a little confused from hearing Chad, since she kept repeating his name over and over. Then, she looked up, with her eyes twinkling as she exclaimed, "That's it! Chad! He's my uncle! I can't believe I almost forgot about him. He brought me the best presents whenever he visited."

"So, do you want to go live with him?" I asked, curious because I really didn't want her to leave. I wanted to stay with her for as long as possible, but I knew that if she wanted to, I couldn't hold her back.

"No," said Annabeth, shaking her head, "if I went to them, then they'll send my back to California, and with my family. They may not want me, but they'll take me in anyway if it means less burdens for Uncle Chad."

"Why is that?" I asked, "I mean, why make less burdens for your Uncle Chad?"

"He's not the best at taking care of things," said Annabeth, "I once drew a picture for him to keep, and he lost it before he even took a step away from me."

"Wow," said Percy, "so, now I guess we have to wait for Blackjack and Whitejill."

"I guess so," said Annabeth, when I heard the flapping of wings outside. Annabeth was about to check, when I said, "What if it's not them? Besides, we don't know if there's anyone else there as well."

"I guess you're right," said Annabeth, "the flapping might have just been some random bird that was flying right outside our door."

_Hey, I'm no bird_ said a familiar voice in my head_ Besides, Pegasi are much better in my opinion._

Just then I heard a hooting outside the door, and as I looked outside, I saw Whitejill glaring at Blackjack, who was trying to ignore her.

_She has problems respecting others decisions_ whined Blackjack when he noticed me

"Blackjack says Whitejill has problems respecting other's decisions," I said to Annabeth

"Whitejill says that Blackjack doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut," laughed Annabeth

I laughed, and soon, we were off on our pets, heading eastwards once again.

**Okay, sort of a filler chapter because I can't decide between two ideas:**

**1: Percy, and Annabeth after holding onto his shoe, gets dragged to Tartarus, where they get tortured by the inhabitants after given immortality**

**2: They meet Luke and Thalia, and somehow, end up at Camp Half-blood, and Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia all end up as a different tree, only to be resurrected later.**

**This is very important, because I have very different plans for the two ideas. Please leave your answer in the review box. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All right, an announcement about deciding the rest of the story. A lot of you are curious about the first option, but don't want Percy and Annabeth tortured so early in their life, and so choose the second option. If anyone is curious, I would like to add to the options in the sense as to explain what I'm going to do with each.**

**For the first one, I plan on having Percy and Annabeth reach camp, meet Luke and Thalia's tree (they would arrive before Percy and Annabeth), and then a few years later, get sent on a quest to find Zeus' bolt. I would probably have them captured and tortured as they make their way into Hades' realm, and then have Nico become the child of the prophecy, and then later on, Percy and Annabeth get released, or something along those lines (not sure if they'll get released then or before)**

**For the second one, I plan on having Percy and Annabeth get close to camp, and sacrifice themselves, along with Thalia, and turn into trees, slowly aging. Then, I'd have Nico bring them back later and Percy and Annabeth would return as if they hadn't turned into trees while Thalia would still be fifteen years old. After that, they continue to have their adventures, with some differences between the real stories and mine.**

**Chapter 5**

Percy POV:

Once we reached Florida, we took a detour down to Orlando to visit Disney World and SeaWorld. Even if we might have been under-aged, we had gotten through with the help of some Cyclops that were in the area. I don't know which one got me more excited: the fact that I have a whole lot of brothers (even if they have one eye) or the fact that I got to visit all of the Disney World parks and SeaWorld.

We had left Orlando a while back and were just about to leave Florida, when Annabeth said she heard something.

"What did you hear?" I shout

"Something that sounded like monsters chasing us," she said

I look back, and there these old hags with wings chasing us. Since I was on Blackjack and Annabeth was on Whitejill, there was wind all around us, and I could only hear snippets of what they're trying to say, and what I heard wasn't good.

"Annie," I yelled, "there _are_ monsters chasing us. We better land near some body of water so that we can fight them off if we need to."

"Agreed," said Annabeth, and soon we landed on the banks of the closest lake. Luckily, we were on the side that had no roads or nearby houses, but that was just as unlucky, since that meant we had less chances of finding someone to help us if we needed it. After Annabeth and I got off our pets, we got our weapons out, and waited for the monsters. They soon landed on a nearby tree, and their leader, which is also the ugliest of the three, started talking.

"Perseus Jackson, you have given us quite a chase," she said, "Now, are you going to stay still so we can ask you some questions, or are you going to run away again?"

"How do I know that you just want to ask questions?" I asked

"Our master only want some questions answered," said the monster, "Like who your father is?"

"My Daddy is Poseidon," I said

"Percy," hissed Annabeth, "I don't think you should just give these answers to any monster that tries to question you."

"Relax, Annie," I said, "We're near water, so they should know how much trouble they're in."

The monster leader laughed, "You think you're so good at controlling water? How much can you control? An ounce or a pint?"

"How about a gallon?"I asked, raising a gallon of water into the air and freezing it into icicles.

"Hmm, maybe you're not as incompetent to this world as I thought," she mused, "All right, next question: why are you on the run?"

"Mommy told me to find Camp Half-Blood," I said

"What about the girl?" she asked

"Ask the _girl_ yourself," I said, spatting a little, motioning to Annabeth with my head

"Well, girl?" asked the monster

"None of your business," spat Annabeth

"Well, Hades will be mighty pleased to find a reason to chase you," said the monster, licking her lips

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well," said the monster, "wouldn't Hades take it the wrong way if I told him that the son of Poseidon is on the run, looking for Camp Half-Blood, and he has a girl with him? I mean, what if Hades thought that you had kidnapped your little friend there? That wouldn't help you in the afterlife, _boy_."

"Well you can tell Hades that I didn't kidnap Annabeth," I said, "if anything she joined me out of free will."

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "besides, if Hades is a god, wouldn't he be able to tell why I'm with him by reading my mind or something?"

"Smart girl," said the monster, "must be one of Athena's kids. No matter, my questions are done anyway. We'll be leaving now. But before we do, we'd like to help you. Can't have such a young boy be seen in the Underworld too soon, now can we?"

"And how exactly will you be helping us?" I asked

"Check Long Island boy," said the monster, "you might find what you're looking for there."

With that, she took off with her two friends, and flew off back to Hades, if you ask me.

"Long Island?" asked Annabeth

"Long Island New York," I said, "Looks like I'm going back home earlier than I thought."

_Well, what are we waiting for, boss_ said Blackjack, as he came back from the forest

"Where were you Blackjack?" I asked

_That flying hag creeped me out_ he said_ So me and Whitejill went into the forest to find some food._

"Did you find any?" I asked

_Yeah_ he said _I found some grass to graze on while Whitejill went to find some rats. Hate rats, too fleshy for my taste_

"Well she eats meat and you eat fruits and veges," I said, "two different foods."

_So are we going or not?_ Asked Blackjack

"Can't, too dark for you," I said

"It's not too dark for Whitejill," said Annabeth

"That doesn't help at all if we're taking Blackjack with us," I said, turning to her, "Besides, we need to rest up anyway. We have to get to New York, and it takes a long time to get there."

"How would you know, Seaweed Brain?" asked Annabeth

"Mommy and I came down here once to see SeaWorld once," I said, "and it took us a couple days while driving."

"Oh, all right," said Annabeth, and then we started searching for a safehouse that Daddy and Annabeth's Mommy made. Once we found it, we went in, kept our stuff there, and slept the night away after eating until we're full.

**Another filler chapter. I really can't do much unless you guys choose between the two options.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, due to the fact that a lot of you are asking for option number two (even if I am a little bit on option 1; the only reason I didn't go with y gut is because of probably arguments on torturing little kids (which I completely agree on if it's a younger sibling or someone you can get away with 'torturing')), I am going to be going with option number 2**

**Chapter 6**

After we woke up, we got all that we needed and started heading to Long Island. It was a long flight, especially if you're an ADHD 7-year old. We flew all the way to Long Island, when Blackjack said he spotted the monsters that asked us some questions chasing two other demigods and one other person, but he didn't say that he was a mortal or demigod.

"How do you know they're demigods?" I asked

_They're with a goat-man_ he said

Now, I didn't know what a goat-man was (but I'm guessing he's the third person), but I didn't spend too much time on it and told Annabeth what Blackjack had told me.

"We better get down there," she yelled

"To help?" I asked

"And see if they know where Camp Half-Blood is," said Annabeth

"All right," I yelled, and Blackjack and Whitejill landed us in front of the group of three, and got our weapons out. We got ready to fight, when the goat-man and two bigger kids came into view.

"Grover," yelled the blonde boy, pointing to us, "who are they?"

"I don't know," said the goat-man, or Grover, "I've never seen them before. Wait, they're holding celestial bronze weapons, we might as well take them on our way to Camp."

Once I heard camp, I knew we found the right group, and judging by the look on Annabeth's face, she was thinking the same thing.

When the group came near us, the blonde boy and Grover tried to grab us, but we waved our weapons and kept them away.

"We want to help fight off the monsters," I said

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "It's our job."

"It won't _be_ your job anymore if you don't come with us and save yourselves," said the blonde boy

"Oh, man," said Grover, looking behind him, "we have to do it soon. Thalia's going to get overwhelmed soon, and we will have to get in the borders soon."

"We're not going down without a fight," I said, stubbornly, and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"We can't do anything," said the blonde boy, "we'll have to leave them here."

"Are you serious, Luke?!" asked Grover, "They're only kids. They won't last long in this."

"Don't worry about us," I said

"We've had a lot of practice," said Annabeth

"Like a year of practice," I said

"See, Grover," said Luke, "they'll be fine. Besides, we need to get in camp and call more reinforcements."

"Fine," said Grover, but he looked like he didn't like it, "but it's on your conscience if we don't get back in time."

"Whatever," said Luke as he dashed, along with Grover, up past us. Thalia, the girl fighting the monsters, soon reached us, and asked us what we're doing.

"We're here to help you fight off the monsters," I said, as I started fighting.

"You're only kids," said Thalia, "get back to camp."

"We might," said Annabeth, who was also fighting, "if these monsters weren't there, and we knew where it was."

"Well I don't either," said Thalia, "and where did Luke and Grover go off to?"

"Luke got Grover to go with him and get some help from Camp," I said

"That selfish idiot," said Thalia, "can't he see that we need help now! Ugh, when will he learn to just help instead of getting help."

We stopped talking after that, and kept on fighting. Soon, most of the monsters were done, and all that was left was the flying monsters that talked to us.

"Shoot," said Thalia, "it just had to be the Furies that were last."

"So you've heard of us, daughter of Zeus," said the one who me and Annabeth talked to, "and you have a son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena with you as well. Now, what are you doing helping our next meal, hmm children?"

"Son of Po—," started Thalia, before looking at me, "You're a son of Poseidon?"

"And you're a daughter of Zeus," I snapped, not liking the fact that she might give me any special treatment because of it. If anything, Mommy deserved it.

"Now that we cleared that up, can we get back to the monsters," I said

"Ah, but you still haven't answered our questions," said the middle one.

"We're just trying to get to camp," I said, "it just so happened that we saw some kids who needed our help, so we came to help."

"Now," said Annabeth, "if you'll let us go, we can all get back to camp, safe and sound."

"Ah, but I can't do that," said the middle one, "You see, Hades has told us to get the daughter of Zeus, for now. You may not know this, but you're fathers and Hades all agreed to a pact. One that both Zeus and Poseidon have broken. So, as recompense, Hades has sent us to get the daughter of Zeus. We have no orders to get the son of Poseidon just yet, so why don't you step out of the way, hmm little boy?"

"You're not getting any of us," I said, "not if I can help it."

"Nor we," said Thalia and Annabeth at the same time, and we all charged at the Furies. We all fought hard, and soon Blackjack, and Whitejill came and got us, so that we can fight as we fly, but that didn't work out, since we hadn't practiced that so much. We landed near the border of Camp Half-Blood. I could tell, because there was a bunch of kids with swords and stuff coming down the hill, but it was too late. The Furies got to us, and in a massive collision of a tsunami wave and two lightning bolts, engulfing me, Annabeth, and Thalia. Next thing I know, I'm looking down on a camp, which I presume is Camp Half Blood. I look at where I'm standing, and see that I'm on top of a willow tree. I try to climb down, but there's nothing for me to go down on. It's as if I'm standing on invisible glass or something. Anyway, I try to look at the group of people that are gathered under the willow tree, and I notice it's Chiron, Grover, Luke, and a bunch of other campers.

I leaned as close as I could to hear what they might be saying, and I heard one of the campers say, "It's terrible."

"They were so young," mumbled Grover

"It's such a pain to see such young blood die," said Chiron

"Do you think that they're souls are in these trees?" asked Luke, "I mean, as soon as the Furies attacked, the wave and lightning struck at the same time, and when it cleared, these trees were where Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia were, and the Furies were no where to be found."

"That might be a possibility," said Chiron, "that I would not dismiss. However, I must sleep on this, as it's getting late. Everyone, back to your cabins."

The campers looked like they wanted to talk about it more, but listened to Chiron anyway.

"We're dead?" asked a voice. I jumped, and looked behind me, and saw Annabeth, clean and fresh, as if she hadn't been just fighting.

"I don't think we're dead," I said, "did you hear what Chiron said? Our souls might just be in these trees."

"So, which one is yours?" asked Annabeth, "Mine is obviously the olive tree, seeing that Mommy made the olive tree."

"I think mine is the willow tree," I said, "since they tend to grow in or at the edges of bodies."

"Then I guess the Pine is Thalia's tree," said Annabeth

"I guess," I said, when I realize that I have Riptide with me. I take it out, and Annabeth goes wide-eyed.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked

"It was in my pocket," I shrugged. Annabeth checked her thigh, where she keeps her dagger, and finds that she has her dagger as well.

"I guess our weapons were preserved with us," I said

"I guess so," said Annabeth, when she away from camp and goes wide-eyed, "Oh no, Whitejill! She'll be terrified to find out that I'm dead!"

"What about Blackjack?" I realized, "He'll be just as heartbroken."

I see Blackjack and Whitejill flying towards camp, when they stop right in front of us.

_Hey boss!_ Said Blackjack

"You can see us?" I asked, "Aren't we spirits?"

_Kind of_ said Blackjack_ You guys are trapped inside the tree, and can only be seen by me and Whitejill. Mega-boss says that he and Olive-Lady gave us the ability to see you guys in spirit form._

"Mega-boss and Olive-Lady?" I asked

_Your Daddy and Blondie's Mommy_ said Blackjack

"Okay," I said, "so is there a reason why our spirits are able to come out of our tree?"

_Yeah_ said Blackjack_ Mega-boss says that he, Zombie-Man, and Olive-Lady made a deal that you two can escape your trees and age as if you were humans since he didn't want to kill you just yet. Zombie-man says that he never wanted you and Blondie to die so young, so he agreed to this deal to please Mega-Boss__**(Almost wrote Mega-Bodd here XD)**__ and Olive-Lady._

"Okay," I said, "Listen, Blackjack, go to camp, and let one of them take care of you until I'm human again, okay? I don't want to turn back and find out that you died because you refused to let someone else take care of you. If you don't want anyone to take care of you, then at least let Chiron make a punishment of taking care of you for troublemakers, and give them enough trouble to make them not want to do it again, got it?"

_Sure thing boss_ said Blackjack _Get the horse-man to add a new punishment of cleaning me for troublemakers, and give them as much trouble as possible, and don't let anyone else take care of me. Got it._

"Yeah, now go," I said, rolling my eyes

Blackjack neighed, and flew towards camp, with Whitejill flying next to him.

"So, what'd you get Blackjack to do?" asked Annabeth

"Stay at camp, and get Chiron to add a punishment of cleaning him, while giving them enough trouble to make them not do it again," I said, "oh, and don't let anyone else take care of him."

"I said something like that as well," said Annabeth, "except they have to find her in the forest and feed her, which will be hard, since you have to be careful when feeding her. I told her to make sure to bite some of the hands, if they feed her from their hands."

"So, Wise Girl," I said, getting Riptide ready, "Want to spar?"

"Bring it on, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth, "Bring it on."

And with that, she lunged with her spiritual dagger, and we started sparring in our spiritual forms, waiting for someone to turn us back.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Goddamn Dark Knight: where is thalia?**

Thalia's still in her tree. She wasn't able to get the ability to come out of her tree, mainly because she was the target, while Percy and Annabeth weren't.

**life is struggle: THat's cool! This idea was great! Now, all there's left to do is changing them into human form! Keep going! Oh, and I loved Blackjack in this one!**

Thnaks! It means a lot!

**Thealphamale: **

**Good chapter! If Nico is going to be the main hero I really don't want to read this story and will focus on the other ones. Nothing about Nico screams main character. I hope I'm wrong in what is happening but if I'm not I'll just wait until you return your focus back on Percy.**

Yeah, same here. I just added Nico because I needed a Big Three kid, and I didn't want to use Bianca or an OC, so Nico was the last available choice, that's alive that is.

Onto the story!

**Chapter 7**

Bianca's POV

"Come on!" said Grover as we ran past three trees, trying to escape the Minotaur. It was an odd bunch, seeing that they all had one branch that was connected in the middle, and the fact that it was three different trees didn't help either. I followed Grover through the trees, and as I ran past the last tree of the trio, I looked back. It looked like two teens were keeping the monsters away, since I saw that the monsters soon died when they tried to cross. I snuck a glance at Grover to see if I lost him or not, and when I knew I didn't, I looked back, only to find no one there.

"Hey Nico," I said, "did you see anyone back there when we passed through the trees?"

"Hey, I'm trying to focus on following Grover and keeping my Mythomagic figurines all right," said Nico, "I don't have the time to look back."

As soon as he said that, he tripped on a rock, while I ran into Grover

"Nico, are you okay?" I asked, as soon as I got up

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Nico, getting up as well, before taking a peek in his bag, "and so are my figures."

He did a little happy dance, as I rolled my eyes and turned to Grover

"So," I said, "where are we?"

"We're," said Grover, as he started to walk again, "In camp Half-Blood. It's a camp for demigods, or children of the gods."

"Gods?" I asked.

"Greek gods, to be exact," nodded Grover

"Really?" asked Nico, "Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do 600 damage? Does Poseidon really get extra speed when he's near or around water and gain the ability to attack twice?"

"This isn't like your game, Nico," I scolded, "and besides, how do we know you're telling the truth?"

He started taking off his pants, and I looked away, "Grover! Female in front of you!"

"Don't worry," said Grover, as I heard his pant fall to the ground beside him, "It's okay."

"Oh my god, you're part goat!" exclaimed Nico

"Nico!" I scolded, as I got ready to yell at Nico for making fun of Grover. It was then that I saw Grover's legs, and saw that he had goat legs.

"You're a goat?" I asked

"Blahaha!" bleated Grover, "I'm part goat! The correct term is satyr."

He then made that nervous laugh he does sometimes, when I realized that it wasn't a nervous laugh so much a bleat, like a goat.

"Hey, Grover," I said, "did you see two teens fighting the Minotaur near those trees over there?"

"Two teens?" asked Grover, and after I nodded, he said, "that must be Percy and Annabeth."

"Percy and Annabeth?" I and Nico ask

"Yeah," said Grover, "you see, a few years ago, when they were eight, they were making their way to camp after being on the run for over a year. Well, for Percy, it's two, but still. Anyways, they had almost made it to camp, when they noticed two other kids making their way as well, and a satyr. Anyways, one of the kids was fighting the many monsters that was chasing them, while the other kid and the satyr was trying to get to camp for reinforcement. The satyr didn't want to go, but the other kid made him. Anyways, Percy and Annabeth, who actually had pets that they flew on, came down and tried to help the kid fighting the monsters. Percy had a pegasus, and Annabeth had this big owl that she rode on. If you're wondering why a pegasus and a big owl, Percy was a son of Poseidon while Annabeth was a daughter of Athena. Anyways, they came to help the girl, and the girl tried to talk them out of it, but the two were too stubborn to not fight. So, the three fought all the monsters, and only three were left: the Furies. They each took one, but were overwhelmed. Just as the Furies closed in to make their final move, Poseidon, Zeus, and Athena transformed their kids into the trees that stand on the hill today, killing the Furies in the process. You aren't the only ones that have claimed to have seen Percy and Annabeth's spirit. Others have seen it as well. Most of them have become cabin counselors. Granted, the previous ones died, each on a different quest, but still. It usually means something if you see their spirits."

"Wow, cool," said Nico, bouncing up and down, "Do you think that if I went up there, I'd be able to talk to them?"

"Probably not," said Grover, "Like I said, it's their spirits. You'd have to be a child of Hades to be able to do that. Before you ask, the chances of that are very slim, seeing that they made a pact a while ago to not have any more kids."

"Oh," said Nico

"Come on Nico," I said, side-hugging him, "Maybe we can see them for real sometime."

"You think?" he asked, getting all excited again. I mentally sigh. There's nothing worse than an excited Nico.

"Maybe," I said

"Now," said Grover, "Let's show you around camp."

So, after that, we got a tour of camp, which is amazing. I still can't believe that the US government hasn't found out about it yet, even if it is in the surrounding by trees and bushes. All throughout the tour, I had to stop Nico from doing something that might end up hurting him, or worse. At the end of the tour, the only thing we managed to do, other than a tour of the camp, is make Nico even more excited, which is highly unnecessary.

"So, where do we sleep?" I asked

"You two'll be sleeping in the Hermes cabin," said Grover

"What about those empty cabins?" asked Nico, "I'm pretty sure I saw like two or three empty cabins that others were avoiding. Couldn't we sleep in there?"

Nico looked a little nervous, which is understandable seeing that although he may seem like an outgoing type from afar, he's actually really shy and hates to spend time in a room with people he doesn't know. Of course, he'll feel better if I'm there, but he still feels alone, and usually ends up sleeping near me.

"One of them is Zeus's cabin," said Grover, "the second, Queen Hera; the third is for Poseidon; and Cabin #8 is for Lady Artemis and the Hunters."

Grover then sighed, and got a dreamy look in his eyes, and I had a feeling that _someone_ had a crush on a certain group and a certain goddess.

"Who're the Hunters?" asked Nico

"The Hunters are these virgin females that follow Lady Artemis," said Grover, "they get immortality in return for following Lady Artemis, and they go around the country tracking monsters and helping nature."

That got me thinking. Immortality just for following a goddess around the country. No, wait, snap out of it! What about Nico? I couldn't do that to him. He'd freak out. Even if he'd stay at camp, I'd only be able to see him maybe once or twice a year, based on what Grover says, and I couldn't do that to him, especially since we can't remember who our parents are, or what our life was before that hotel for that matter. I'd have to look into that.


	9. Chapter 9

**life is struggle:**

**Awesome! Keep going! I am super excited!**

Thanks, I'll try to update as much as possible, but with school and parents, whatcha gonna do?

**EyeOfTheStorm:**

**Wow. Awsum story man! Keep it going.**

Thanks, I'll try to keep it going.

**Guest**

**At first the story was turning out to be what you promised and i liked it i also constantly followed your reading the books stories but they got reported so i sattled for the next best thing which happened to be this story but you ruined it with the rewrite this story became a rewrite of the series with nico i didnt like it but i am not the only reader so at least change the story name and summary 'cause in all honesty its kinda disappointing**

Okay, I've heard a lot of this, and I'll honestly say this: Nico will _**not**_ be the child of the Prophecy. It'll still be Percy. As for the title, it's just a placeholder until further notice. I'm going to see where this story goes before actually renaming it, since I don't want to keep renaming it for every update. So, to recap: 1) Nico is _**not**_ going to be the prophecy child; 2) the title is just a placeholder until further notice.

Onto the story!

**Chapter 8**

_PS, this is a time skip. I forgot to mention it last chapter, but I guess to could have just figured it out last chapter_

Where the Hades is Nico? I'd say Clarisse, but my bet's on Nico. He's much more reliable seeing that Dad's helping him. I can't believe that Luke poisoned us. I mean, come on! We freaking sacrificed ourselves to save his sorry butt, and what does he do? He stabs us in the back. It's a good thing that I've been aging in this tree for the past 8 years, so that when it comes time to defeat Luke and Kronos, it'll be quicker than they expect. I sit on top of the branch that connects all three trees, and see Annabeth already there.

"What's taking them so long?" she asks, the sickness evident in her voice as well as her tree

"I don't know," I replied, "but remember, Nico, Bianca, Clarisse, and Grover are out there trying to save us. One of them has got to make it."

"Let's hope so," she replied.

Just as she said that, Clarisse hoped out of a cab, and Nico, Bianca, and Grover arrived via centaur travel just after the cab left. Clarisse hauled what looked like the Golden Fleece over the branch where we were sitting. I could immediately feel my strength returning, and as I looked at Annabeth, I could tell it had the same effect on her.

"Well," I said, standing up, "now, how about we get back to sparring, hmm?"

"You know," she said, smiling slyly, as she grabbed the collar of my shirt, "I can think of another way to spend the time."

"Are you sure you can handle it, Miss Chase?" I asked, as I pulled her to me

"I think I can handle it, Mr. Jackson," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck, before I envelope those soft, pink lips with mine, sending shivers down my spine and my heart exploding into the air.

_Time skip_

Last night, me and Annabeth laid on the branch with the Fleece, to make sure no one tries to take it while everyone else sleeps. Unfortunately, I don't think that worked because this morning, I woke up with my arms around Annabeth, as she slept cuddling into me. I shook Annabeth awake, and after she woke up, I noticed that we were being watched.

"Last night's attempts at trying to help defend the Fleece didn't work out, huh Seaweed Brain?" she asked. Obviously, she didn't realize that we were being watched, "Seaweed Brain?"

"Annabeth, "I think we're alive," I said. Honestly, you'd think that everyone watching us were the ones sleeping, since they just stood there staring at us.

"What are you—?" she started before cutting off, and I knew she noticed the crowd around us.

"Who are you?" asked one camper, who had blonde hair and grey eyes

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," I said, before pointing to Annabeth, "That's Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"What about Thalia?" asked a satyr, who pushed his way through. I soon realized that it was Grover

I looked around, before noticing Thalia lying on the branch with the Golden Fleece

"There she is," I said, pointing to her.

Everyone looked, and Chiron said some orders to get her down. I saw some of the branches of what used to be our tree pick her up and lay her on the ground before returning to their original positions. I guess it was either the satyrs or children of Demeter who did that.

"Percy, Annabeth," said Chiron, addressing me and my girlfriend, "If you could please make your way to the Big House where we can run some tests to make sure you two are all fine, that would be great."

"Yeah," I said, "but careful, I might trip and pants someone by accident. I'm not responsible for any embarrassing accidents that might happen."

Right after I said that, a few people chuckled at my joke, but most of them were laughing at the few campers who unknowingly blushed after I said that. I then tried walking for the first time since being alive again, and found it easy. I guess it was a good thing that me and Annabeth had practiced sparring since we turned into trees.

We made our way to the Big House (Duh, it was the biggest house there), where Chiron ran some tests and freed us to go. Before we left though, he called out, "Your parents are still alive, if you want to go meet them. They both live near here, and have been informed of your initial 'transformation,' so to speak. I can send you with Argus if you want."

"Can I go see my mom?" I asked

"Yes you may," said Chiron, "but you're going to have to take someone else with you since you may not have had any practice since 8 years ago."

"Don't worry Chiron," I said, "me and Annabeth have been sparring since we were turned into trees."

At his confused face, Annabeth added, "We'll tell you later. By the way, I'm going with Percy to visit his mom. Does my dad live near her as well?"

"Yes, he does, right next door to Percy's mother as a matter of fact," said Chiron, "I'll inform Argus of your departure."

"Thanks Chiron," said Annabeth, before we both went back up to the top of the hill. Everyone had cleared from there, since Thalia had been brought to the Big House. The only reason I know this is because I saw someone carrying her inside while Chiron was running the tests on us, but she was still unconscious.

Well, now to go give my mom (probably) the biggest surprise of her life, and Annabeth's dad as well.

**A/N Okay, I'm not dead...yet, just overwhelmed with school. I'll try to update as much as possible, but with the amount of stuff that my classes are going to be giving me (which is, btw, a lot), it may not be as frequent or often as before, so _please_ bear with me as i try to juggle this and school life at the same time. Those who're still in school or did this while still in school know how hard this is. Oh, and please do try not to send Super Mutant Ninja Turtles to my house in hopes of getting me to write more. It's bad enough I have to decapitate a pig piece by piece in my science class**


	10. Chapter 10

**death to titans:**

**very good but also short an question why are the perents staying so close to camp ok i Understand about percy mom but Annabeth family ? enyway your story not mine plz keep up the good work**

All will be answered in this chapter

**Megaranger66:  
You forgot the POV! I knew it was Percy though. Anyway I love the early start idea. Its genius! I hope you can make more soon! You'll be going into Titan's Curse next right?**

I did? Oh well, if you can realize it, I'm sure others can as well. I know, I really wanted Percabeth to start earlier, and this just gave a really good excuse for it. I'll see what I can do for the Titan's Curse, but I'm probably going to skip right on ahead to the Last Olympian, seeing as I already made Percy nearing his 16th birthday.

**Megaranger66**

**You made Percy so adorable! I love it!**

Thanks, even if this is for a few chapters back.

Onto the story!

**Chapter 8**

Argus drove us to where our parents were. He gave us a slip of paper, and pointed to one of the buildings behind us. We figured it meant that our parents were in that building, and entered.

"What apartment are they in?" I asked, since Annabeth had the paper

"Uh," she said, as she read the paper, "it says here that they're in apartment 6B and 7B. I'm guessing your mom is either above or below my dad."

When we entered the elevator, though, we noticed that the floor names were letters and not the usual numbers.

"So what's this about my mom being either above or below your dad, hmm?" I teased

"Shut up," she said, shoulder bumping me as she rolled her eyes.

We got to floor B, and exited. The sign said that apartments 1-5 were on the left while apartments 6-10 were on the right. We took a right, and eventually found Apartments 6 and 7 B at the end of the hallway.

"So, who do we visit first?" I asked, looking at Annabeth

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" she shrugged **(A/N Honestly, this is how I could have chosen. Or Tic Tac Toe; either one is fine)**

My questions was answered, however, when the doors to both apartments opened up at the same time. Let's just say that the only thing stirring was the lint in the corner of the hall.

"Mom?" I asked, looking at the woman who came out of apartment 6B, while Annabeth asked the family who came out of 7B, "Dad? Helen? Bobby? Matthew?"

"Who are you and how do you know who we are?" asked Mr. Chase

"Dad," said Annabeth, "it's me Annabeth."

"That's impossible," said Sally, "our friend told us that she died along with my son…"

My mom trailed off and as she focused her attention onto me, I said, "Hi mom."

"Percy!" she all but yelled as she engulfed me in a hug. I was momentarily shocked before I hugged her back, and introduced Annabeth

"Mom," I said, "this is Annabeth, my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" she asked

"Why don't we all go back inside and talk about this for a moment," said Annabeth

"Trust us," I added, "you're going to want to sit down after this."

We decided to go back into my Mom's apartment, since the Chase's apartment was filled with toys for the twins

Mom and the Chases all sat down on the couch (except for the twins, who were playing with cars on the ground; where did the toys come from?) and me and Annabeth sat across from them and told them what happened, starting from the day Gabe sent Mom to the hospital to the day Annabeth and I first met to the day we met both our godly parents (settling their feud in the process) and finally to the day when we woke up, or as I like to call it, today.

"Percy, you have no idea how happy I am to see you today," said Mom, crying a little, "I don't think that even covers it. You know what, forget my plans. I'm making a blue cake to celebrate this occasion. I'll even throw in blue cookies and cupcakes in it as well."

Mom hurried into the kitchen, while Annabeth fidgeted in her seat. Mr. and Mrs. Chase still haven't spoken, and even I'm starting to fidget in my seat.

"Annabeth," started Mr. Chase, "I'm not sure exactly how to say this, but I'll do my best. All those years ago, we weren't mad at you or anything. It wasn't anger, it was, well, it was—"

"It was fear, sweetie," said Mrs. Chase, "we were fearful of monsters, and angry at them for attacking our family, but we never had any hostile feelings towards you, and we apologize if it didn't come off that way."

"I guess I should apologize too," replied Annabeth, "I mean, I was 7, and misunderstood you guys, and because of that, probably would have been angry at you for a while, if it weren't for Seaweed Brain to make me realize what you guys _might_ have been feeling."

"So you two are dating, huh?" asked Mrs. Chase, and I felt my cheeks go hot

"Annie's got a boy friend," sang the twins, "Annie's got a boyfriend."

"Shut up," mumbled Annabeth, but I pulled her more towards me.

She was still red, probably me as well, but she still sat on my lap, as Mom came back with the cookies and cupcakes

"The cake's going to be ready in just a moment, but here are some cookies and cupcakes for you guys to enjoy," said Mom

"Let me help Sally," said Mrs. Chase, and they both went off to the kitchen

"Dad, before I forget," said Annabeth, "why'd you move here?"

"Oh, well you see," said Mr. Chase, "after we heard that you were turned into a tree, I was heartbroken, and moved over here in an attempt to learn more about demigods to help them in their journey to camp. Plus, I got a really good job opportunity at the West Point here in New York."

"Did you?" asked Annabeth, "Help campers I mean."

"There were a few that came through here," said Mr. Chase, "I think one of them was a Michael Yew, very good with the bow that one, and another one was Jake Mason, very good with mechanics that one. Jake even helped me modify some of my airplanes."

"Really?" asked Annabeth, "You have airplanes?"

I got slightly nervous at the sound of airplanes, but that's mainly because my Uncle, Zeus, doesn't like me going into the sky.

"Yeah," said Mr. Chase, "I'm not sure if you remember them, but you loved flying in them."

"Really?" I asked, looking at Annabeth. She blushed, "Give me a break, I was 7."

"Oh, please," I said, "It's not every day I get to hear stories of Miss Chase's childhood stories."

"Yeah, like yours was filled with terror and rage," she said sarcastically. I guess she didn't realize what she said, since she didn't say anything for a while as I sat there glumly.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" she asked. I guess she didn't really mean it, but doesn't mean I'm happier. "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry, Percy. I totally didn't mean for that to come out."

"It's fine," I said, "You didn't mean to say it."

"Come on," said Annabeth, "have some blue cookies. They always cheer you up. You said so yourself."

"No," I said. Mr. Chase smiled a little.

"Come on," she said, picking up a blue cookie and holding it up near my mouth. Gods she knows just how to torture me.

"No," I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest, "I'm fine without the cookie."

"Come one, Percy," said Annabeth, "You know you want the cookie. The tasty, yummy, bluey cookie."

"Fine," I said, giving up, "I'll eat your cookie. Doesn't mean I'll be happy about it."

"You used to love eating my blue cookies when you were younger," said Mom, as she came in with a blue cake, followed by Mrs. Chase

"Cake!" yelled the twins, as they ran to the cake to get some. As Mrs. Chase handled with them, I said, "I still do. I just don't like to be manhandled into eating them."

"Relax," said Annabeth, rolling her eyes, "I didn't manhandle you. I simply forced you to eat it through bribery."

"Whatever," I said, as Mom and Mr. and Mrs. Chase sat there watching in amusement.

"What?" Me and Annabeth asked at the same time

"Nothing," said Mom, "It's just, seeing you two after all these years, separately, and when we _do_ see you again, you two are acting like an old married couple."

"Oh, that reminds me," said Mrs. Chase, "How's Paul?"

"He's fine," blushed Mom

"Who's Paul?" I asked

"Paul Blowfis, honey," said Mom, "he's a friend I met at a writer's convention."

"Paul Blowfish?" I asked

"Blow_fis_," corrected Mom, "Anyways, I need to ask you something Percy. I need to know whether you will be going to camp year-round or not."

"Of course not," I said, "I just got alive again, and found my mother. I'm not going to be leaving you any time soon."

"And before you ask, dad," said Annabeth, "I'll be staying with you guys as well if you can."

"That'll be great, sweetie," said Mom, while Mr. Chase smiled gratefully, "then you and Annabeth can see each other during the school year. You can even go to Paul's school, Goode High School."

"Paul's a teacher?" I asked

"An English teacher," replied Sally

"Then maybe he can help me with my homework sometimes," I said, "When Annabeth's not there, anyway."

"Nice save there Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth, "I almost thought you were going to replace me."

"You know I couldn't replace you," I said, "no one knows me better than you do."

"You better believe it," said Annabeth


	11. Chapter 11

**Guest:**

**I really like it but how old are Percy and Annabeth**

Percy's 15, nearing 16, and Annabeth's 15

**life is struggle:**

**Nice chapter! Keep up the good work!**

Thanks!

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades:**

**soooooooooooooo cute**

I know, right?

Onto the story!

**Chapter 10**

Just then, Chiron's face popped up in front of all of us.

"What's that?" I asked

"It's an Iris Message, Perseus," said Chiron, "I'll show you when I get a chance to."

"Uh, Percy," I said

"Sorry," apologized Chiron, "As I was saying, we need you two to come back to camp. I'm sure that you would like to stay with your families more, but this is urgent."

"Of course they can come," said Mom, "I'll drive."

"All right, Mrs. Jackson," said Chiron, "By the way, could you inform them of what has been happening in camp since they, ahem, died?"

"Of course," said Mom, "I'll tell them all that I know."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jackson," said Chiron, and his slashed his hand through it.

"Come on you two," said Mom, "Time to go."

"But Annie just got here," whined the twins

"Don't call me Annie," snapped Annabeth

I chuckled under my breath as the twins apologized. Everyone then got up, and left.

"Listen, Annabeth," called out Mr. Chase from behind us

"Yeah, Dad," said Annabeth, turning around

"Just so you know," said Mr. Chase, nervously, "You've always got a home with us, you got that?"

"Always," said Annabeth, smiling

"Now go, Annabeth," said Mr. Chase, smiling as well, "Go show them what the Chases can do when they put their mind to it."

"Chasing your dreams only works if you're a Chase," said Annabeth

"Of course they do," said Mr. Chase, surprise evident in his face, "Goodbye Annabeth."

"Bye Dad," said Annabeth, and we started walking again, as Mr. Chase disappeared into his apartment.

"'Chasing your dreams only works if you're a Chase'?" I smiled

"My dad always told me that when I was younger," said Annabeth, "you know, before he got married. Sorry if it a little silly."

"It's not silly at all," I said

"Really?" she asked

"Not at all," I said, wrapping my arms around her, and kissing her hair, "In fact, I think it's sweet. Your dad probably still sees you as his little girl and you probably reminded him that the little girl he knew is still in there, somewhere, just in adolescent form."

"When did you get so smart, Oh Great Seaweed Brain?" asked Annabeth

"I think it was right after our meeting with our parents all those years ago," I said

"Of course it was," said Annabeth, as we approached my Mom's Sienna, "Now come one, we better put our game faces on. Chiron didn't sound too happy when he Iris Messaged us."

"All right," I said, "but you're sitting next to me."

"Always," said Annabeth, as we sat in the two middle seats.

As my mom pulled out of the parking lot, she said, "Okay, so to start off, Percy, do you remember who your grandfather was. The immortal one?"

"Kronos?" I asked

"Don't say his name out loud," said Mom, "names have power. Anyways, yes, he's the one. You see, a long time ago, your parents defeated him. I don't remember all the details, but I do know that he was defeated, along with the rest of his siblings, the Titans. Now, he's on the rise again. It's been a few years since he started, but they've managed to hold him and his army off for a while, but with you almost 16, Percy, the final battle is probably going to be close, and I just don't want to lose you when I just got you."

"Trust me Mom," I said, reassuringly, "I'm not that easy to get rid of."

"All right Percy," said Mom, when we arrive right in front of our trees, "Have fun Percy! You too Annabeth! Don't get turned into trees this time, you two. Oh, and I give you my blessing!"

"Blessing?" I asked, confused, "Blessing for what?"

"You'll see," said Mom, as she drove away.

"I'd ask you what that was all about," I said, "But you were with me the whole time."

"Yeah, and I'm not going anywhere," said Annabeth, bumping my shoulder

"You better not Chase," I said, bumping her shoulder, "Otherwise I got a chase on my hand."

"You've got a chase either way, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," I said, "But I like Big C Chase better."

"You better," said Annabeth, leaning as she turned to me and started leaning.

I leaned to meet her halfway, when Chiron came trotting (is it?) up to us and cleared his throat.

"Percy, I need to tell you something," he said

"I'm coming too," said Annabeth, before Chiron could get another word out

"All right child," said Chiron, and he picked both of us up and carried us to the Big House. **(Is it just me, or did Rick Riordan give Chiron some massive muscles, cuz it can't be easy picking them up at the same time. I'm pretty sure he's done that a few times during the series, and I just realized it)**

When we got there, and off of Chiron, we went into the rec room, where Thalia, Nico, Bianca, and a few other kids were there.

"All right, everyone," said Chiron, "Before we do anything else, an introduction seems to be in order. This is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Yes, they are the same one who were trees just earlier today. All right, Percy, Annabeth, these are the counselors, and starting from Cabin 1, Zeu's cabin, that's Thalia (who had spiky black hair and a punk rock look). Cabin 2 has no counselor, since it's Hera's cabin. Cabin 3 is Poseidon, and Percy, you, being the only son of Poseidon, is the counselor. Cabin 4, Demeter's cabin, has two co-counselors. The first is Katie Gardner, and her twin is Miranda Gardner(they both had brown eyes and black hair). The counselor for Cabin 5, Ares's cabin, is Clarisse La Rue (who was a big, tall girl with stringy brown hair and pig-like eyes); Cabin 6, Athena's cabin (here, he nodded to Annabeth), is Malcolm, uh, darn. Your last name always escapes me."

"That's all right Chiron," said Malcolm, who had blonde hair and grey eyes, just like Annabeth, "Annabeth, you can take the counselor position if you want. You've been here the longest, even if it's as a tree. Plus, I'm leaving for college once this whole thing blows over."

"What whole thing?" asked Annabeth

"What's happening?" I asked

We were both confused, and would have asked more if Chiron didn't butt in, "You'll find out in a minute you two, but let's finish the introductions first. Cabin 7's counselor, for Apollo, is William Solace."

"Will, Chiron," said Will, who had a surfer build, sun-kissed hair, and blue eyes

"Will try," said Chiron, causing us to roll our eyes at the terrible pun, "Cabin 8, Artemis's cabin, has one counselor, but she's immortal. She'll tell you about her birth when she's ready, but let me introduce you to Luna Chandralok (she had auburn colored hair and silvery yellow eyes). Cabin 9, Hephaestus's cabin, counselor name is Charles Beckendorf."

"Call me Beckendorf," said a buff African American with a permanent scowl, huge muscles, and callused catcher-mitt-like hands, which was wrapped around a slim girl with black hair and blue eyes. She was pretty, not as pretty, or beautiful, as Annabeth, but pretty nonetheless.

"The co-counselors for Cabin 11, Hermes's cabin," continued Chiron, "are the twins, Travis and Connor Stoll (they both had curly brown hair, blue eyes, upturned eyebrows, and a sarcastic smile). They're only so, because they're the oldest, and the last counselor, Luke Castellan, turned over. Anyways, the co-counselors for Cabin 12, Dionysus's cabin, are Castor and Pollux."

The last two were both plump, with a round face, purple eyes, and curly blond hair.

"Oh, and before I forget," said Chiron, "we have the children of Hades, Nico and Bianca Di Angelo with us here, so we mustn't forget them."

"Yeah, because we're so easily forgotten," said Nico

"Well you are quiet most of the time," said Bianca, hugging him, "ever since you found out that Dad forced us to forget our lives before the Hotel, you've been secluded. Lighten up a litte."

"Yeah, maybe," said Nico, before turning and looking out the window. Bianca sighed, and motioned for Chiron to continue

"All right," said Chiron, "as most of you know, Kronos is on the move again, and the Prophecy is drawing to a close. The question is, who is the child of the Prophecy, Thalia or Percy. We know that Thalia's birthday is on December 22nd, so we must hope that Percy has a birthday later than that."

"Sorry," I said, "My birthday's on August 18th."

"Then, it's a good thing we've been stocking up, since Bianca's birthday lands right after Percy's," said Chiron, "Now we must hope to be ready for the attack."


	12. Chapter 12

**GhostOfAWolf**

**Well it is definitely, infinitely better that you are updating faster.. I am not going to push an author to write faster/more if they can't obviously because honestly thinking up good ideas in a small amount of time isn't exactly the easiest thing ever. So i understand if you don't update due to the infamous writer's block and other personal matters. Keep at it!**

**PJO rulz**

**This is a very good story**

**Chapter 11**

_Percy POV_

The next few days, the counselors and I became very close friends, mainly because we would have frequent counselor meetings to discuss plans made by the Athena cabin on how we could defend Olympus. The plans were really good, but there were some corrections to be made, mainly due to not having enough knowledge on the powers of other cabins.

Meanwhile, Chiron, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, and I were making our own plans on how I could handle Kronos when he comes. Our best plan was for me to bear the Curse of Achilles.

"It will hurt very much unless you have an anchor to the world," said Chiron

"But how do I actually get the Curse?" I asked

"First, you must get your mother's blessing," said Chiron

"Which she gave the day I got here," I said

"Then," said Chiron, "you must go to the Underworld and bathe in the River Styx. When you enter, it will be the most torturous experience you'll ever feel, but it is necessary. IF you wish to bear the Curse of Achilles, then you must choose a mortal point, one that will keep you tethered to the mortal world and prevent you from dissolving in the Styx."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked, "I mean, I'm pretty sure Achilles got his curse from his mother, so how do you know how it feels?"

"I've had students try to bear the Curse," said Chiron, "One actually did accomplish it, a few centuries ago, but he mortal point was, uh, unwise."

"Where was it?" asked Thalia

"His eyeball," said Chiron

"Are you serious?" asked Bianca, a little grossed out, "his eyeball?"

"Unfortunately," said Chiron, "when he got back to camp, during archery practice, a stray arrow hit him in that particular eye, and he, as you may have already guessed, dropped down dead."

"Wow," I chuckled, "Talk about getting an eyeful of death."

Chiron cracked a smile, like everyone else, but recomposed himself, "Percy, I believe that the Curse is the best way to increase your chances against Kronos. Prepare yourself."

"All right Chiron," I said, "but how are we going to get to the River from here. We don't have barely a week left, and the Underworld is in Hollywood."

"How do you know this?" asked Thalia

"Sorry to say this," I said, "but while we were in trees, Annabeth and I were able to come out of our trees since Hades didn't want to get us, well me, just yet. You wouldn't believe the number of kids who sat under our trees and just spent their free time talking, or writing in their diaries."

"People have diaries here?" asked Nico

"Yup," I said, "I know for a fact that the Stoll have a diary that no one else knows, not even the other brother. Same goes with the Gardner twins."

"So, did you get some juice on them?" asked Nico, when Chiron cleared his throat

"As I was going to say," said Chiron, "there's Orpheus's tunnel **(Is that what it's called?)**, but you'll need music to open it. I suggest bringing one of our satyrs with you when you go there later this afternoon."

"But I'm going to help Annabeth plan with her cabin later this afternoon," I said

"I think we all know you two won't be planning," said Bianca, and I blushed

"We were going to try," I said

"Anyways," said Chiron, you'll take Nico with you, since he's more experienced with shadow travelling."

"But—" started Nico, but Chiron's stern look quieted him. "All right, I'll go."

"All right," said Chiron, "Argus will start up the van, and will take you to Central Park, where you can open up the tunnel."

After that, I made my way to Annabeth, as I told her what I'll be doing.

"Are you sure it's safe?" she asked, worriedly

"We'll have a worse chance if I don't do it," I said

"All right," said Annabeth, grudgingly, but I could tell she didn't like it, "but come back safe and sond. I don't want to lose my boyfriend when we just got back."

"Didn't you hear?" I asked, "I'm hard to get rid of."

"Of course you are," mumbled Annabeth, before standing on her toes to kiss me, which I gladly returned.

I then let go, and left her to her planning, since it was time for me to go to Central Park. Luckily, Nico had asked a satyr to help us, and I couldn't have been more glad that it was Grover. Mainly because he was the only satyr that I knew, but that was enough to comfort me."

Argus dropped us off at Central Park, where we found a nice spot secluded from everyone else.

"So, what do I have to do?" asked Grover

"Just play some music," said Nico

"We just need Orpheus's tunnel to open up so we can go to the Underworld," I said

"I don't have to come, right?" asked Grover, "You know how much I hate being underground."

"Yeah," said Nico, "You don't have to come."

"We wouldn't ask that of you anyway," I said

"Thanks guys," said Grover, relieved, before taking his reed pipes and playing a Hilary Duff song.

"Really, Grover?" asked Nico, "'So Yesterday' by Hilary Duff?"

"She's a good singe," said Grover

"You could have chosen a better song," said Nico

"Come on Nico," I said, grabbing him by the back of his collar, dragging him, "the tunnel's already open."

"We're not done with this!" yelled Nico as we went into the tunnel."

"So, what's shadow travel?" I asked, as I let go of Nico's collar so he can walk

"It's what it is," said Nico, "children of Hades and monsters from the Underworld, like hellhounds, can use shadows to travel from place to place."

"Oh," I said, "I wonder if I could do that with water."

"I don't know," shrugged Nico, "but it'd be awesome if you could."

"Yeah, maybe," I said, when we reached a river, with a lot of junk in it. There were diplomas, picture frames, whatever, just floating around in there.

"The River Styx," said Nico, when a ghost came through the wall.

"Beware," said the ghost

"Achilles?" said Nico

"Nico?" asked the ghost, "Don't tell me you're going to go in the river? I can't believe that Bianca died already."

"Don't worry, Achilles," said Nico, "she's still alive. Percy, here, is going to go in the river. He's a son of Poseidon, and his 16 birthday is the closest."

"Oh," said Achilles, "Well, Percy, be careful. Has Chiron told you what to do?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I said

"Well," said Achilles, "let the gods witness me attempting to stop you from doing this."

"I still want to do it," I said

"Well, okay," shrugged the ghost, "I tried. Don't die on me. You seem like a loyal boy, and a skilled warrior. That's exactly what we need against Kronos. Oh, and just so you know, Kronos has inhabited a body. A son of Hermes, to be exact. A certain Luke Castellan, I believe."

"Did he go here?" asked Nico

"He was the previous one," said Achilles, "He told me all about it before he left."

"Wow, way to give away info to the enemy," said Nico, rolling his eyes

"I know, right?" asked Achilles, "Anyways, see you later Nico, Percy."

With that, he disappeared through the rocks behind us, and we were left alone once again.

"That was Achilles?" I asked

"Yup," said Nico

"But he talks like he belongs in today's world," I said

"That's because I've been teaching him," said Nico, "in return for lessons in sword-fighting. Before, not many people could understand him, so this actually helped him for future Elysiumers. Plus, he could help teach the other Elysiumers already there how to speak in modern day language, so that they could also converse with the newer ones."

"Okay, then," I said, "So I just jump in, and think of a mortal point?"

"Yup," said Nico

I nodded, and walked in. As soon as I kept both of my feet in, my whole body felt weak, and I face-planted into the river. I heard Nico shout my name on the riverbank, but I was too weak to respond. I concentrated on the small on my back, just across my navel*. I thought of the friends I recently made and my Mom, but none of them helped me, as I felt myself slowly dissolve into the river. I then thought of Annabeth, as she pulled my out of a canoe. I felt myself become me again, as I pictured Annabeth wrap her arms around my neck, calling me Seaweed Brain, laughing and rolling her eyes the way she does when I do something to prove that the name fits me. I felt the strongest, when we leaned in and shared a kiss, and right after that, I shot up out of the River and landed on the riverbank near Nico.

"Oh my gods, Percy," said Nico, "are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I said, as I noticed my skin turn from red to its normal shade.

"Come on Percy," said Nico, grabbing my arm, "Let's go."

With that, he pulled me into the shadows, and, hopefully, towards camp.

***Okay, I had to look this up because my brain decided to die on me as I wrote this. So, I looked in the book, and when I found the part, Percy said something about his sot being more dignified than the armpit or something. For those of you who don't know, Luke's mortal point was the armpit, and it got me wondering if Percy actually had a guess as to where Luke's mortal point or not, or whether that was just a coincidence. I'd like to hear what you guys think, so please leave it in a review. Or a PM**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11**

One thing about shadow travel: it's dark, fast, and very exhilarating. It feels like your face is peeling off. In other words, I loved it, even if I was caught off guard.

"Dude," I exclaimed, when we arrived under the triple-trees, "You could have warned me. I was still catching my breath, and thanks to you it's going to take longer."

"It would have taken twice as long if I didn't take you before you caught it," said Nico, as we walked into camp

I couldn't get him there since it was probably true.

"Percy," said Nico, "I'll go tell Chiron that it was a success, while you go tell Annabeth. I bet she's worried about you."

"Yeah, no doubt," I said, as I made my way to the Athena cabin

I knocked on the door, and when Malcolm answered, he called Annabeth. I waited outside, and after a minute, the door opened. Before I could respond, a flash of curly, blonde hair filled my vision before I fell on the ground.

"Hey, Annabeth," I said, when I realized who was on me

"You lived," she said, looking at me

"Only to be knocked to the ground by my beautifully smart girlfriend," I said

"Sorry," she blushed, as she got up and helped me up

"So," said Annabeth, "Do I get to know where it is?"

"Hmm," I said, pretending to think, "Why don't we ponder over at my cabin to avoid any eavesdroppers?"

"All right," said Annabeth

AS we walked away, I had two balls of water come from the lake and land in the bush near us. I heard a splash, quickly followed by yells and curses by the Stolls.

"You knew they were there too?" she asked, not even bothering to look at me

"Who didn't?" I asked, "Everyone can tell when they're nearby if they know what to look for."

"I can't believe that in only a few days," said Annabeth, "we're respected and looked up to by the whole camp."

"Me neither," I said, "It's like some force is controlling us beyond the powers of the Gods." **(How close is he?)**

"Maybe it's the Fates," said Annabeth, "Maybe we're supposed to be the leaders of the camp, but something went wrong."

"Maybe," I said, "but anyway, what were you asking?"

"You forgot so soon, Percy?" she asked, rolling her eyes

"What?" I asked, "I got distracted by a beautiful creature."

Which was true.

"Oh really," she said, "and what creature might that be?"

"The same creature," I said, "that I know for a fact wants to kiss me right now."

"Mmm, maybe," she said, "if you tell me where it is."

"You know I would have told you anyway," I said, "especially since you're the one who holds me to the mortal world."

"Good," said Annabeth, "because then we'd both die together, since I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon."

"Even if you did," I said, "I'd hunt you down and force you to come back to me."

"You can't force the willing Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth, "now, where is it?"

"You want to know?" I asked

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "in case you're not looking."

"All right," I said, as I guided her hand to the spot, "it's right there."

As soon as she touched it, I felt a warm spark from the spot, and a feeling as if I'm where I'm supposed to be.

"Whoa," said Annabeth, "Did you feel that?"

"A warm spark?" I asked, "A feeling as if I'm where I'm supposed to be?"

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "You felt it too."

"Does this mean something?" I asked

"I don't know," said Annabeth, "but doesn't matter. What does matter is that we're going to fight together, no matter what."

"I would have agreed even if you didn't," I mumbled into her lips before closing the distance.

Before it could get anywhere, though, someone knocked on the door. We both got up, and hastily made ourselves look as if we weren't going anywhere.

"Come in," I said

The door opened, and there stood Chiron.

"There you are, you two," said Chiron, "I trust that you two weren't doing anything R-rated."

"No," we both said, blushing, "We were just talking about the Curse of Achilles."

"All right," said Chiron, who didn't really seemed fazed, "dinner's almost starting, and i'm sure you two need food after today. Oh, and Percy, if you ever want to remove the Curse, I have something that can take it off."

"I'll get back to you on that, Chiron," I said, "when I decide on whether I want it or not."

"Of course," said Chiron, as he turned away from the door, "but hurry up to dinner, you two."

"You got it," I said, while Annabeth said, "We'll be there."

After he left, Annabeth turned to me, "Well, Seaweed Brain, time for dinner."

"Right," I nodded, and we started to leave

Just before we left, I grabbed Annabeth's hand, and pulled her for a quick kiss.

"Now, I'm ready," I grinned when we broke

"Me too, Seaweed Brain," laughed Annabeth, "me too."

Then we actually left my cabin for real and made our way to the mess hall. When we arrived, we gave each other a quick kiss before separating for our different tables. Since me, Annabeth, and Thalia had turned back from trees, Chiron had rebuilt the Zeus and Poseidon cabins into a Big Three cabin, since Nico and Bianca had often stayed in the Poseidon cabin to place offerings to Poseidon in my favor. I know, I hate it as well. I'd rather they not do it, since I was in a tree, but what's done is done.

Anyways, I sat down at the Big Three table after I offered part of my meal for the gods.

"So, Achilles," said Thalia, "do anything fun lately?"

"Death Breath told you, huh?" I asked

"We were in the same room when he told Chiron," shrugged Bianca

"Does anyone else know?" I asked

"No," said Thalia, "just us, and Annabeth if you told her."

"She knows," I said

"Then just us 5," said Nico, "not including Chiron."

"All right," said Thalia, "so now, we need to make another plan for us."

"I'll get Annabeth to help us," I said, "We're going to need the master strategist if we're going to make new plans before the invasion."

"You're right," said Thalia, "That'll be great. We'll start tomorrow morning."

We all agreed, and went back to eating. After dinner, I walked Annabeth to her cabin, where we kissed each other good night before leaving. I took a step, before turning around

"Annabeth," I said, nervously, though I had no reason (or clue) why, "Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can always ask anything," said Annabeth

"Can you help me, Thalia, Nico, and Bianca make plans so that we can be of the utmost help?" I asked

"Percy," she said, "You didn't have to ask me. I would have done it anyway. Now come on, Tiger Shark, time for bed."

"All right, Owl Head," I said, giving her a good night kiss. We gave each other one last hug, before I left, kissing her forehead before leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

**PJO rulz:**

**XD**

I'm going to pretend that I know what that is for and just say thanks…

**TeamAlecVolturiForever:**

**Omg you're like the best writer ever, because you like update your stories everyday.**

Don't get used to it. I still have school to go to, and homework to deal with, so it's not going to be _everyday_, but I'll update as much as possible

**PJO rulz:**

**I think it was just a concidence**

Okay, one response to that. Good! I'd hate to think that I was just being paranoid like I usually am,…or am I?

**Chapter 13**

The next day, we started planning, but this time, with the rest of the Athena cabin. Most of them were in Manhattan, where we suspected Kronos would invade, since that's where Olympus now resides, but we have some plans for Camp Half-Blood just in case. Soon, it was nearing my birthday, and I realized that I didn't even know the prophecy.

"Percy," said Chiron, "I think it's time for you to know. Annabeth round up all the counselors, and tell them to meet us in the rec room."

Somehow the rec room turned out to be our makeshift strategy and meeting room, but I'm not sure how it came to be that way. After everyone got to the rec room, Chiron had Bianca get the Prophecy. She went up and got it, and when she came down, she gave it to Chiron, who gave it to me.

"All right," I said, unrolling the little scroll, "It says _A half-blood of the eldest dogs_—"

"That says gods, Percy," said Bianca

"Sorry," I said, flushing a little pink, "_A half-blood of the eldest gods/shall reach sixteen against all odds/and see the world in endless sleep/the hero's should, cursed blade shall reap/a single choice shall end his days/Olympus to per-preserve or raze_"

"Raise is good right?" asked the Stolls

"Not this one," said Bianca, "this one says raze, as in R-A-Z-E, as in demolish."

They both turned a little pink, and Chiron cleared his throat

"Thank you Percy for that," he said, "but now we must decide how to make the Prophecy work in our favor."

"Well, Percy's going to die, based on the Prophecy," said Travis

"No," interrupted Nico, surprising everyone, "Percy's not the one that's going to die. Trust me, children of Hades have a feeling of who's going to die and when."

"Even I can feel it now," said Bianca, who's death-related powers were weaker than Nico's, but she's better at controlling the ground, "Percy's not going to die; Luke is."

That struck everyone hard. I can honestly say that I'm relieved that I'm not going to die (the same goes for Annabeth as well; just trust me), but I can't say the same for Thalia.

"Well," said Chiron, "why don't we finish this meeting now, hmm? I'm sure some of us here need some time to ourselves."

As we left the rec room, Annabeth and I held hands

"I'm glad you're not going to die, Seaweed Brain," she said

"Me, too," I admitted, "I just hope that Thalia takes this well."

"Now come on, I need to show you something," she said, pulling me hand

When we got to her cabin, she opened the door and we walked in together. She led me to her bed, where she pulled out a laptop from one of the pillows

"You know the Labyrinth, right?" she asked, and I nodded, "Well, the owner of it, Daedalus, died during one of the failed invasions of camp, and he gave this to the Athena cabin, since he's a son of Athena as well. Well, my siblings decided that the cabin counselor should have this, so that way, there's no fighting on who's going to own it, and one person will have a chance at using it."

"That must be really exciting for you," I said, trying to feign excitement

"You don't have to fake it Percy," said Annabeth, rolling her eyes, "I know you're not as excited as I am about this."

"Good," I said, "then I won't have to pretend to like it when you spend more time on that laptop than you do with me."

"Like that will ever happen," she said, rolling her eyes

"It better not," I said, sitting down next to her, and pulling her on my lap, "Now what were you saying about this laptop?"

"You just want to watch me talk, don't you?" she laughed

"You look more beautiful than you always do when you're talking about something you like," I retorted, causing her to blush, before telling me something about plans that Daedalus made.

Soon it was three days before my birthday.

"Guys," I said, "we're going to need to go to Manhattan tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" asked Thalia

"My birthday is in three days," I said, "if we go tomorrow, we can set up all that we need."

"And we might be ready if Kronos decides to attack the day before Percy's birthday," said Annabeth, before smiling brilliantly, "That's a really good plan. One worthy of Athena."

"What if we're not ready to move the stuff though?" asked Beckendorf

"What do you need done?" I asked

"It's not what we need done," said Beckendorf, "it's what we're going to need done when we get to Manhattan. We have a lot of stuff, and we can't just get up and move them without help."

"I'll ask my dad if he can spare some Cyclops to help you guys," I said

"What about Camp?" asked Katie

"We can't just leave the camp undefended," said Miranda

"We have plans for every possibility that we can think of that will decide each and every outcome of the war," said Annabeth, "we're not going to take every single camper with us. We're going to have a few campers from each cabin to stay here."

Just then, the door opened, and a girl about my age with auburn hair and silvery-yellow eyes stood there. Luna, who I still don't know how her birth went seeing that Artemis is a die-hard virgin goddess, walked in and sat next to Will.

"Hey guys," said Luna, "Mom gave me permission to help you guys."

"Well, now we've got an even better chance," said Annabeth

"Oh, yeah," agreed Luna, "Big time."

"I still don't know how she was born," said Nico, though he continued to stare out the window as if he didn't say anything. After a wihle, he looked back, and said, "I didn't say that out loud, did i?"

"Yeah, you did," sighed Luna, "Listen, I think it's time I tell you how I was born. You see, a few decades ago, a prophecy was made. My mom had been captured somehow and forced to take the Titan's Curse. However, she, and Olympus, was given an option of having a baby to free her, or she doesn't have a baby and the curse is kept without remorse. Mom, naturally, at first went against this, but was soon pressured into having a baby by the other Olympians. Naturally, she refused to have a baby normally, and instead her capturer and the Gods agreed to give her a few months to find someone for her to give a baby to, so long as the person gets the baby. Mom, naturally, didn't want it to be for a man, so she found the first gay female couple she could find that she approved of and gave them me. I could go into more detail, but that's not necessary at this point. As for me being immortal, the Olympians let Mom make me immortal as recompense for being forced to have me."

"So, is Chiron like your dad or something?" asked Travis

"What do you mean?" asked Luna, narrowing her eyes

"I don't mean like he helped give birth to you, or however you came into this world," he said quickly, "I mean that you see him as a father even though he's not your real father."

"I'm just playing with you," said Luna, lightening up, "I know what you meant. Anyway, so, where are we going with this thing?"

**All right, so just to give you guys a heads up, I'm just about nearing the end. Not sure how long I can keep this going before I have to stop it, so I have one big question for you: I'm thinking of doing a crossover of this story, and I need to know if you guys would like me to do one as a sequel for this story. Please leave your answer in the review or PM me**


	15. Chapter 15

**Perseus Jackson Rules**

**I presume you mean a crossover with Harry Potter based on you made HP/PJO crossovers, it tat is the case I would have to advise that you do not make this story a crossover, there is no basis or groudwork for a crossover other than the (rather weak) tie that both have a girl named Luna. While I do like HP/PJO crossovers (second only to HP/Stargate crossovers), as I said I read no groundwork or basis for making it work. If I am wrong, I humbly apologize but I do not see it. Besides, you do not need it, it is good enough as is.**

Yes, I am doing a HP/PJO crossover (Sorry, my fault on that one for not telling you guys). I can see why you would think that, but I'm sure I can make it work out. Besides, it's more or less a coincidence that Luna happens to be in my story as well as in Harry Potter. I'm probably going to do it, and you might be able to see how I'll connect the two when I start on it. Oh, and thanks, I'm not sure if it really is that good since English is my worst subject

**xxPercyRoxxx**

**Update soon please. Love the story.**

I'll try and update as much as I can

**Megaranger66**

**Did I miss somthing? Who's Luna? Anywho, lovin' this story can't wait for more!**

Yeah, you missed something. Check chapter 11 on Luna.

**Chapter 14**

We altered our plans a little so that we ('we' being the Big Three kids) don't have to cover as much ground as before. We traveled to Manhattan the next day, and Chiron left to get more help (aka the Hunters of Artemis and the centaurs). As everyone started setting up the traps and everything we planned, I went up to Olympus with the rest of the counselors so that if and when we do come up here, we wouldn't be paralyzed with awe at the sheer beauty of it, and I'm glad I did it. If I had to try and describe what Olympus looked like in one word, I'd fail. It's that good, except for the fact that it's nearly empty.

"Most of the gods and goddesses are fighting right now," said Luna, "the Olympians are fighting Typhon, who was released by Hyperion somehow, while the minor gods are getting ready to fight each other, since some of them had turned over to the other side."

"What are those blue lights?" asked Nico, pointing to the sky, where I noticed some blue lights going from the edge of the city to the center

"Those are defense mechanisms made by Hecate," said Luna, "I'm not sure what they do, but I don't intend to find out."

The rest of us agreed, and we headed up to the throne room. Before we entered, Luna pulled me aside

"Listen, Percy," said Luna, "not many know this, but your father, Poseidon, is at war right now. Not with Typhon, but with Oceanus. Chiron knew, but didn't tell you because we need you up here. Don't worry, though; your father says that his war against Oceanus is improving and they've made some essential progress in it."

"As long as he's safe," I said, and we both headed into the throne room, where I was amazed once again. Each of the thrones in there had something that was related to who sat on it. Zeus had lightning, Hera had peacocks, Athena had owls and olives, Dad had waves and horses, so on and so forth. "This is amazing!"

"I know," said Luna, now come on. Annabeth, I bet you have some plans you need to write down, and the rest of us needs our rest."

The last one she looked at me, and I knew what she was talking about. The Curse of Achilles made me more sleepy than usual.

We all headed down, and went to our headquarters, the Trump Plaza. Once there, Annabeth pulled out a shield and poured some water into it.

"What's the shield for?" I asked

"It's to view the entire island," said Annabeth, "it's a little device from Daedalus. It allows one to see other places due to light. You see,—"

"Yeah, Annabeth?" I said, "I think we need everyone awake to fight."

She looked around and blushed, "Sorry."

"It's fine," I said, hugging her and kissing her on the head, before whispering, "I think it's somewhat sexy."

Annabeth blushed even harder, while Nico and Thalia cried out to 'cut the lovey-dovey crap!'

We then made our way to where the Athena campers were stationed and went over our first plan of defense.

"Okay," said Malcolm, "So what we've got is that Kronos will either try an aquatic or ground assault."

"Ground assault," I interrupted, "Leave the aquatics to me."

"Okay, then," said Malcolm, "Kronos will have to try a ground assault, since Percy'll put on an aquatic show with Kronos's navy. That means that we'll have to cover all of the bridges and tunnels. So, Will and the Apollo cabin will take Williamsburg bridge, Katie and Miranda will take their cabin to the Brokklyn-Battery Tunnel. Connor, you take half of the Hermes cabin and go to the Manhattan bridge. Travis, you take the other half and cover the Brooklyn Bridge. Silena, you take your cabin and cover the Queens-Midtown Tunnel. Beckendorf, you and the Grape twins cover the Holland Tunnel."

"Me and my cabin will take the Lincoln tunnel," said Clarisse

"And the Hunters and I will help as needed," said a voice behind us

We turn around, and see Zoe, the Lieutenant of Artemis.

"You guys will be a big help," I said

"As usual," she said, a little too proudly for me, but then again, she can kick butt really well.

"Do you want to join us for strategy?" I asked, as politely as I could

"Thank for the offer," she said, "I shall help in a little moment right after we find a place for us to stay."

We then continued to strategize, and when Zoe came back down, with another Hunter to help, she said that she'll divide up the Hunters to help the two weakest bridges/tunnels. We soon stopped for lunch, and decided that after lunch, they should lead their groups to where they'll be stationed and map out a strategy on how to defend their bridge or tunnel.

Annabeth and I, however, decided that we'd stay back and serve as backup for any group that needed it, with Blackjack's and Whitejill's help of course. **(Remember them?)**. They've been a little tricked out in a way that they both had guns attached to them that wouldn't affect their flying or sight and can shoot at will. Blackjack's hooves were given a sort of a boot made out of celestial bronze that would kill any monster that he fought, while Whitejill was given something similar for her claws. After we got Blackjack and Whitejill ready for battle, we checked to see if there was anything on the bridges or rivers that we should be aware of. AS Annabeth checked the tunnels and bridges, I checked the water surrounding them, but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. I guess it was a good thing that we came today.

We kept on the lookout just in case until nightfall. There wasn't much light for us to use, so we went to bed. I had to be prepared for the fight of my life tomorrow if I am going to live. Now if only I knew how prepared I had to be, then that would help my chances even more. My last thoughts before I drifted into sleep was that of tomorrows battle.

**Okay, about the crossover sequel. It will be a crossover with Harry Potter, but I'm going to need to know if you guys _really_ want me to write a sequel (let alone a crossover sequel) for this story. If not a crossover, then tell me what kind of story you'd want this sequel to be, since the only one I can think of is the Heroes of Olympus series, but I don't think I can do that without the actual series finished (since I'm probably going to compress it into one story like I did for the PJATO series).**

**To shorten the above one up:**

**Pick out of the following and review (or PM) for the sequel:**

**1)PJATO/HP crossover**

**2)PJATO (explain which one you guys would like to see if you pick this one)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

The next day, we got up and readied ourselves to fight. You could feel it in the air the tension the war has given us within the last few hours. Me and Annabeth suited each other up, and got Blackjack and Whitejill ready for the war. Once we did, we made sure that everyone knew where they were supposed to be and how to operated the traps and things that the Hephaestus cabin had set up.

We were flying from the Brooklyn Bridge to back to the Trump Tower, when Annabeth signaled from Whitejill that she wanted to land. I followed her down on Blackjack, and landed near a statue.

"Why do you care about William H. Seward?" I asked, reading the guy's name off the name plate.

"He's going to help activate plan twenty-three," said Annabeth

"Which is?" I asked

"See, most of the statues in the city are automatons, and Daedalus left notes on how to make an army by activating just one automaton," said Annabeth, before turning to Seward. She pressed the tip of his boot, and the automaton prepped his quill and paper

"General Seward," said Annabeth, "Command sequence: Daedalus Twenty-Three. Defend Manhattan. Begin Activation."

Seward jumped off his pedestal and cracked the sidewalk due to the force of his shoes hitting the ground. He then went off clanking to the east.

"Where's he going?" I asked, "Oh, do they know who the enemy is?"

"Off to the east to wake Confucius, probably," said Annabeth, "and they probably do. Automatons are tricky things."

"Come on," I said, "we have to help the others."

Just then, Annabeth's cell phone rang.

"You got a cell phone?" I asked

"My parents gave it to me when we visited them," said Annabeth, "just in case they needed an extra one. Don't ask why. Anyways, I gave the number to everyone else, and figured you didn't need one since we'd be together for the rest of our lives."

"We'd better," I said, before letting Annabeth pick it up.

_How come you didn't get a cellphone, boss?_ Asked Blackjack

"Because my Mom isn't crazy," I told him

_She's the best_

"How do you know her?" I asked, suspiciously

_When she came here, the horse guy told me to follow him in his strawberry van with the eye dude_ said Blackjack _and I followed him to your mom's apartment, where horse dude introduced me to your mom, and ever since then, on my off days, I'd head over there to stay with your mom and listen to any stories you had. Speaking of which, do you still have that horse earring with you?_

"That was one time!" I said

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth, "we have to go. Will's having a little bit of trouble holding back the forces on the Williamsburg Bridge, but some of the Hunters are coming there, so we've got some time before we go there."

"Okay, we'll go there first," I said, "and then, after that, we'll check to see if there's any other trouble."

"Right," said Annabeth, as we climbed onto Blackjack and Whitejill respectfully. We flew to the Williamsburg Bridge, and it looked like we couldn't have picked a much better time since the Apollo campers and the Hunters that were there looked like they were about to give up. Annabeth and I got onto the ground, and brought out our weapons. I'd tell you what happened next, but I couldn't tell what was happening. Annabeth says that I was like a one-man defense, since monsters couldn't get past me. I guess I was using my waterpowers a lot (but not too high since Blackjack and Whitejill was still wet), because the campers and Hunters that were there were really wet.

Since we (mainly I) were able to stop Kronos's forces for a while on that bridge, I had half the Apollo cabin go help another bridge, while the other half go get their arrows and set up defenses once again.

"Percy!" shouted Annabeth, "WE have to go to Central Park! The satyrs and nature spirits are having trouble there!"

"All right!" I shouted, and we both altered our courses to Central Park. We got off once again, and got ready to fight. Just then, a bright glow came from the back of the monster army.

"You puny mortals are no match for a grand Titan like me!" said the voice, "Bow down before the might of Hyperion!"

"Hyperion? That's your name?" I taunt, "Why don't you call you're self Rabbit-Face while you're at it!"

"Percy! What are you doing?" whispered Annabeth

"Look," I said, "Isn't Hyperion the Titan of light? And light comes from fire, right? So, who else has a better chance than me?"

"Come back alive Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth, though she looked like she didn't like my plan, though that didn't stop her from giving me a good luck kiss before running off to help the nature spirits

"Who dares taunt the Great Hyperion?" boomed Hyperion

"I thought we agreed that your name was Medusa-Face," I said, "Or was it Kampe-butt?"

"Who are you tiny mortal?" boomed Hyperion, pointing at me with his fire sword.

"My name's Percy Jackson," I said, "And I presume that your Medusa-Face?"

"I am Hyperion!" he boomed, "Titan of light and the East!"

"Why don't we get this show on the road," I said, "oh great Titan of wives and yeast?"

With that, he yelled in rage, while I charged towards him. We fought for a while, and he pushed me more and more towards the lake.

"Give up, mortal!" yelled Hyperion, when he had me kneeling on the ground blocking his sword, "You cannot match my power! You even got yourself cornered!"

"Cornered?" I asked, "I like to think of it as help."

With that, I pushed my sword against him—surprising him—and retreated onto the lake, walking backwards, with my sword facing him. He recovered, and charged at me, walking on water as well. I brought my sword up just in time to block his attack, which caused nearby water to get blown away.

"You cannot defeat me!" said Hyperion, "I am the brightest of them all!"

"You're about as bright as my gym socks," I growled

"You want bright," bellowed Hyperion, "I'll give you bright!"

I pushed his sword off of mine just for him to jump back and start glowing as bright as the sun

"You will perish at my hand," yelled Hyperion, "and I'll capture your girlfriend as well and treat her very well!"

_Annabeth's POV_ **(I know what you're thinking, but I couldn't find any other way to add this without changing views)**

I defeated the empousai I was fighting and turned to find Percy. I found him on the water, pushing back Hyperion with his sword, which didn't really do much since Hyperion jumped back right after. He yelled something and started glowing as bright as the sun. The only good thing is that he's vaporizing some of the monsters by doing that, which reduced the various noises going on at the same time.

I was just able to hear Hyperion yell that he'd capture me and treat me very well (which I highly doubt). I turned around, not being able to withstand the light, with one thing on my mind: Hyperion made his greatest blunder. No one threatens Percy with me without a wish for a death warrant.

_Percy POV_

A wave roared in my ears, and I charged Hyperion, catching him off guard. I kept slashing at him, and his light dimmed considerably. He kept trying to light back up, but he kept dimming for some reason.

"Stop that!" he roared, "Stop the water!"

I wasn't sure what water he was talking about, until I looked under me and saw that I was standing on top of my very own hurricane. I refocused myself onto Hyperion (mainly by remembering what he said about Annabeth) and started slashing at him even harder. I soon got him onto the lake bank,w here satyrs started playing their pan flutes and encasing Hyperion into a maple tree. I then lowered my hurricane, and transformed nearby water into icicles and shot those icicles at enemy monsters, reducing them considerably. Once they were all vaporized, I noticed that it was nearing evening, and climbed onto Blackjack

_That was an awesome way of defeating that Light Titan, boss_ said Blackjack

"Thanks Blackjack," I said, "but that took a lot of energy out of me."

_Do you want to go back to HQ, boss?_ He asked

I looked at Annabeth, who yelled, "The monsters seem to be retreating, we might as well go back to HQ!"

"You heard her," I said, "Back to HQ."

_Got it boss_, said Blackjack

When we got there, Will and his cabin were working hard to treat the wounded. I found Nico, Bianca, and Thalia all sitting near each other and taking little pieces of ambrosia and little sips of nectar.

"Hey, guys," I said, "Nico, is your father helping?"

"No," he said, shaking his head, "he's in the Underworld, with Demeter and Persephone."

"Great," I said, "Bianca, I need you to go and convince him of helping."

"Why me?" she asked

"He's more likely to listen to you than Nico," I said, and Bianca nodded, and stood up.

"Well, here goes nothing," said Bianca, before taking a deep breath and running towards a shadow.

"She's not going to get lost, right?" asked Thalia, since we all know that Nico has more experience shadow-travelling, since he usually does so to get food in the night.

"Probably not," said Nico, "she's travelled to the Underworld more often than not to talk to Dad, so she knows how to get there."

"Good," I said, "now you two get some sleep. We're going to need it tomorrow."

They nodded, and went to find a room.

"Hey," said Annabeth

"Where'd you go?" I asked

"To find my cabin," she said, "I wanted to know whether any of them died or not."

"Did any?" I asked, before I could stop myself. She must have known, since she cracked a smile at that

"No, none of them did," she replied, "but they are some who won't be able to fight due to wounds."

"Will they be able to man the artillery of the Hephaestus cabin?" I asked

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "I had the Hephaestus cabin make them so that the wounded would be able to use it in case they couldn't fight."

"Good idea," I yawned, "Now, I'm going to sleep. It's a big day tomorrow."

"It sure is," agreed Annabeth, before we found the rooms for the non-wounded and slept in a bed.

**A/N All right, with the sequel: I've been getting a bunch of requests for a non-crossover sequel, so I'll be sticking to the PJO section. So, that leaves me with a few choices for the sequel:**

**A chaos story (one where Percy and Annabeth are forgotten and join Chaos)**

**A Tartarus story (one where Percy and Annabeth are sent to Tartarus)**

**A school story (one where campers go to school)**

**One of your choosing (just be forewarned, if I choose yours, then I might change it to be Percabeth)**

**There you have it: the four choices for the sequel. Keep living, dancing, and eating mangos!**

**-82mangolian**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so I was reading the reviews and thinking about the sequel when I got a great idea (though I'm not sure how great you'll think it is when you find out I thought of it in the bathroom): Make it a three-part series. This is what I'm thinking:**

**Book 2: PJO goes to school**

**Book 3: Combined Tartarus/Chaos story**

**I'm not going to give away any hints about the actual plot (mainly because I haven't thought of it yet), but I can tell you that it may be worth the read if you guys actually like it. Then, maybe after that, I may add another book or two, depending on what you guys want. Please leave a note in the reviews or PM me.**

**Chapter 15**

We woke up the next morning to alarms. Apparently, Kronos had charged while we were sleeping, but luckily for us, we still had time since we had our traps and automatons to slow them down. We soon got our armour on and climbed upon our flying pets. Thalia and Nico joined us since we might need their help. We flew to the Empire State Building, while everyone else found their own way (namely through cars).

When we arrived, me and Nico got off Blackjack while Thalia and Annabeth got off Whitejill.

We all brought out our weapons (Nico called out some skeletons as well), when Thalia yelled out, "Percy and Annabeth, you two go up into Olympus and check if Kronos made it or not."

"What about you guys?" I asked

"Jake Mason says that the Hephaestus cabin is just about there," said Annabeth, just as a minivan and a few vans arrived near the building, and out came the Demeter cabin out of the minivan, and the Hutners out of the vans with their wolves

"We might be of some help," said Zoe, "Our wolves have also, as you say, upgraded, just like your Pegasus and Owl."

"Come on, Percy," said Annabeth, and I nodded

"Be careful," I shouted, before sprinting inside and making my way to the throne room with Annabeth. When we got to the throne room, we saw that we had just arrived behind Kronos, and one of his lacky

"So, Ethan," said Kronos, "Which one of these measly thrones should I destroy first?"

"Whichever one you want, my Lord," said Ethan

"How about none of them?" I asked

"What?" said Kronos, as he turned around, "Ah, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I have heard of our arrival at that wretched camp of yours a while back. Back when Thalia and I were on the run."

"He doesn't have full control," murmured Annabeth

"Luke," I said, "We know you're still in there. Fight him, Luke! Fight Kronos! It's _your_ body, use it!"

"This is not Luke anymore!"roared Kronos, "This is Kronos! Service to Kronos is my fate!"

"You're fighting as we speak, Luke!" said Annabeth, "We know you are!"

"Kronos doesn't build Luke," I said, "He only destroys."

"Silence!" roared Kronos, "Your efforts are futile, mortal. Luke no longer exists, and once my soul is fully out of Tartarus, then I shall reveal my true form, and you all shall perish along with the gods."

"Percy," interrupted Ethan, "The minor gods, they deserve better. They at least deserve thrones. Oh, and mpitar ftle."

"What are you babbling about, mortal?" asked Kronos, when Ethan drew his sword, and charged Kronos. Kronos brought his hand up to block it with his scythe, I drew Riptide and drove it into Kronos's left armpit. He bellowed in rage, and golden light burst through his mouth, right at Ethan.

"No!" I screamed, but it was too late. Ethan had died, and Luke along with him

"Percy," said a voice, and I looked to see that it was Luke, "All the unclaimed…don't let it happen again…Hermes cabin for Hermes."

With that he gasped and died. **(I know, it's not much, but I'm terrible at writing battle scenes)**

Soon, the gods came in, and gasped

"We need a shroud," I said, standing up, "for the son of Hermes."

Hermes gasped, and broke down in silent tears.

After we got a head count and burned all the shrouds for everyone, I, along with Annabeth, Thalia, and a few others, went up to Olympus because our godly parents had called us.

"All right," said Zeus, when everyone was there, "Let's start this. Annabeth Chase, step up."

She kissed me on the cheek and stepped up

"I think we can all go without saying that Olympus is pretty much thrashed," said Zeus, "and we're going to need an architect to rebuild it, don't you think?"

"M-me, Lord Zeus?" she stuttered

"You wish to become an architect, am I right?" asked Athena, "What better way to start an architectural career then designing Olympus?"

"I accept," said Annabeth, who pretty much wasn't hiding her excitement, "I'll need paper, pencils, erasers. Oh my gods, this is a dream come true."

"Come on Annabeth," I said, "I'm pretty sure the only one who actually cares about what you say is your mom and cabin."

Everyone laughs, while Annabeth glares at me. I give her a cheeky smile, and she comes over and whispers, "What about you?"

"There's a difference between wanting to care and actually caring," I said

"Perseus Jackson," boomed Zeus, "step forward."

I stepped forward, and gulped slightly

"A great hero has to be rewarded, am I wrong?" asked Poseidon, "Is there anyone who thinks otherwise?"

As I looked around, no one raised their hands

"The Council agrees," said Zeus, "Perseus Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

"Any gift?" I asked, swallowing

"Yes, I know what you're going to ask," said Zeus, "the greatest gift of them all: godlyship."

"Is that even a word?" I blurted out, causing everyone to break a smile or laugh

"A smart one at that," said Zeus, "With the agreement of the Council, I can make you into a god, which will force me to put up with you for eternity."

I looked around, and thought over it. When I looked at Annabeth, however, with her mouth agape and hands over her mouth, I knew what my answer was going to be.

"No," I said

"Very we—wait, what?" asked Zeus, clearly caught off guard

"No," I said, "I'd hate to have to peak on the year I got back. Besides, I have a lot to live for, but I will ask of you another favor."

"As long as it is within our power," said Zeus

"Will you swear on the Styx?" I asked

"You do not trust us, boy?" spat Zeus

"When I was a tree, I heard some stuff," I said, "One of them being to always make deals with gods over the Styx."

"Very well," said Zeus, "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request as long as it is within our power."

"All right," I said, "I want you guys to claim all your children."

"What do you mean, Perseus?" asked Athena

"Well you see," I said, "the way I see it is that this whole thing wouldn't have started if you guys hadn't claimed your kids. They felt left out because of that. And, also thrones for the minor gods. Same thing goes for them. Oh, and one for Hades as well."

"Are you calling me a minor god, godling?" asked Hades

"Of course not," I said, "but that's about it. Just claim your kids and give thrones to the minor gods and Hades."

"That's it?" asked Poseidon, "Why that's probably the easiest thing we can do."

"That's only because you haven't had any demigod kids since World War II ended," said Athena

"It wouldn't hurt to even try," shrugged Poseidon

"Enough," said Zeus, "we _will_ have to do it, since e had sworn by the Styx."

After that, Zeus gave rewards to all the campers who fought in the battle by giving them a new weapon, whatever they wanted. Artemis made a deal with Hades (read: forced Hades) into getting the Hunters that died into Elysium. Apparently, Dad got a new Cyclops general named Tyson, who helped defeat Oceanus quick enough for Poseidon to help the Olympians defeat Typhon, who was released by Kronos. Thalia, I don't know when she decided this, was given the spot of Artemis's Lieutenant, since Zoe, somehow, died during the battle in front of the building. Dionysus gave Grover a spot on the Council, and then we had a party to celebrate the victory.

Naturally, Annabeth and I snuck off to enjoy some time by the pool.

"There you are," said a voice behind us. We turn around, and see Bianca, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, and a bunch of campers.

"We were woundering where you guys went," said Bianca

"We were afraid you guys left without us," said Nico

"That was just you, Nico," said Thalia, rolling her eyes.

"Now you got to pay for worrying these prats," said Clarisse

"Are you sure you weren't worrying as well, Clarisse?" I asked

"Oh, you're in for it now," said Clarisse, "Get them!"

"Throw them into the pool," said a voice from the crowd

"Nice thinking Connor," said Travis. Well, now we know who to get afterwards

"You two do realize that they're going to get you two once they find out," said Katie

I decided to let them in on a surprise, and just before me and Annabeth were dropped into the pool, I had a few gallons of water land on the Stolls, causing everyone nearby to get wet.

Annabeth saw this, and laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh along with her. Then, we hit the water, and let me just say that air bubbles are mandatory if you want to have the best underwater kiss of your life.

**Okay, so I was reading the reviews and thinking about the sequel when I got a great idea (though I'm not sure how great you'll think it is when you find out I thought of it in the bathroom): Make it a three-part series. This is what I'm thinking:**

**Book 2: PJO goes to school**

**Book 3: Combined Tartarus/Chaos story**

**I'm not going to give away any hints about the actual plot (mainly because I haven't thought of it yet), but I can tell you that it may be worth the read if you guys actually like it. Then, maybe after that, I may add another book or two, depending on what you guys want. Please leave a note in the reviews or PM me.**

**PS, Yes, I know that's a repeat from above, but I often skip the ANs before the story, don't know why, and I'm pretty sure that I'm not the only one who does. So no talky-talky about this being a repeat.**

**PSS (or is it PPS?) there will be one more chapter after this**


	18. Chapter 18

**Scaket**

**Awesome series, I'd love to read the two part sequel to this. I've always like the highschool stories with Percy and the gang, don't know why but they're fun to read, and since I love your stories (including the ones you removed (the Reading in the past)) I'm sure I'll love the sequels as well. Good luck in thinking of a plot and quick question how long do you think you'd make them? about the same length as this, more or less?**

Same here. I'd probably try to make them as long as this one (if not longer)(keyword: try). Either way, I'm gonna start writing it and see where it goes.

**PointeShoes**

**It's PPS; Post Postscript.**

Okay, thanks. I wasn't sure, and I had no clue what it meant, so…

**Swallow in the Cloud**

**The Tartarus idea will probably lead to angst and a darker Percy and Annabeth which will be a shame, but the different trees idea is just too hilarious for me to picture. Anyway, I really like the bonding that Percabeth is having so far.**

Even if it's meant for Chapter 5, thanks.

Onto the story!

**Chapter 17**- PJ and AC go to their mortal families

After we got out of the water and off of Olympus, I realized something

"We forgot to tell our parents," I said

"Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth, "we just saw them."

"Not those parents," I said, "our mortal ones. Honestly, and you call me Seaweed Brain."

"Shut up," said Annabeth, before catching a taxi and heading to our parents house (thank Poseidon he left a note with her address for me in my pocket)

We exited the taxi—after paying for it (Thank Athena)—and headed up to the two apartments. We got to Apartments 6 and 7 B, and we each knocked on our own parents door (I knocked on my Mom's door, while Annabeth knocked on her dad's door for any of you confused people out there)

Mom's door opened up, and she would have crushed me to death if I hadn't stopped her.

"Come in, you have to tell us everything," said Mom, "you, too, Annabeth. Your family's in here as well."

"All right Mrs. Jackson," said Annabeth, as she walked through the door

"Oh, please," said Mom, "call me Sally."

"Ok, um, sure," said Annabeth

"Annabeth!" exclaimed two voices, as Annabeth was ambushed by two little hyper twins

"Daddy said that you were fighting bad guys, and that you had a dagger and that you had, um," started Bobby

"Daddy said that you had horsemen with you," said Matthew, "and that you were going to kick some bad guy butt. Do you kick bad guys butts like the way the Autobots beat the Deceptacon?"

"Close to that, but not entirely," said Annabeth

"Annabeth, we're really happy you're okay," said Dr. Chase

"I am too," said Annabeth

"Sally," said a voice from the kitchen, "Is the macaroni supposed to be green?"

Me and Mom cracked a smile and Mom went into the kitchen, saying, "Blue food coloring just doesn't agree with you, does it?"

"So," said Dr. Chase, "judging by the fact that we're all still here, I'm going to go guess that you guys won."

"Yes, we did, sir," I said

"Oh, please," said Dr. Chase, "if your mom allows Annabeth to call her Sally, the least I could do is the same. Call me Frederick."

"All right, si—uh, Frederick," I said, a little unsurely, when mom returned back to the kitchen with a man that's thirty-something with salt-and-pepper hair and reminds me of a television actor.

"Okay, Sally," said Paul, carrying a pot full of blue macaroni, "Where do I put this?"

"Oh, here," said Sally, as she put a coaster to prevent the heat from damaging the table.

"Who's this?" asked Paul, pointing to us after he kept the pot down.

"I'm Percy," I said, "you must be Paul."

"Yes," said Paul, "your mother has spoken a lot about you, but she's never mentioned that you were alive. She always said that you were dead."

"She did?" I asked, looking at my mom, questioning her with my eyes whether she told Paul about the Greek world or not.

"Yes I did," said Sally, "And I think he needs to know why now. The whole truth."

"You sure?" I asked

"Yes," said Sally

"Wait a minute," said Paul, "is there something I'm missing here?"

"Along with most of the US and Canada, yes," I said, "I'd say you're missing a lot."

"I'm confused," said Paul, "what could a 16-year old know that I don't, other than how to use modern technology anyway."

"Do you know about the Greek myths?" asked Annabeth

"Yes," said Paul, slowly

"They're real," I said, "I'm a son of Poseidon and Annabeth's a daughter of Athena."

"Wait, what?" he asked

"Yeah," I said, "you see, the only reason my mom thought that I was dead was because I was. I had left my mom when I was about 6, and I met Annabeth when we were both 7. We were looking for a camp for children of the gods, of half-bloods."

"The better word is demigods," said Annabeth

"Thanks," I said, "So, we were traveling the country. Along the way, we met our parents, who gave us our pets that we commonly use and fight with, along with a shield and invisibility hats."

"Oh, and settled the dispute between Athena and Poseidon," said Annabeth

"But history dictates that it was done a long time ago, near the end of the empire's downfall," said Paul, wide-eyed

"The gods probably made it so it fit in the myths," I said, waving it off, "anyways, we found the camp, which ended up being in Long Island, where me and Annabeth fought with a daughter of Zeus and were turned into trees."

"We were just turned back this summer," said Annabeth

"But, you're so young," said Paul

"Yeah," I said, "and there are even younger kids in parts of Africa and Asia that don't get to eat everyday."

"Probably true," murmured Paul, before saying, "I just have one question."

"Fire away," I said

"Can I actually see your pets?" he asked

"Oh, um, okay," I said, caught off-guard

"If that's okay with you guys," said Paul

"No, you just caught Seaweed Brain off-guard," said Annabeth

"Seaweed Brain?" he asked

"It's Annabeth's nickname for Percy," squealed Mrs. Chase

"And he calls her Wise Girl," squealed Mom

"Mom," I whined, causing everyone to laugh

"I'm going to call Blackjack," I said, "which way to the roof?"

Right away, Matthew and Bobby jumped up, yelling "ROOF!" before dashing out the door, followed by Mrs. Chase and Mom

"Why the roof?" asked Paul, as the rest of us exited my mom's apartment to get to the roof

"You'll see," I said, before focusing on following the twins, and Mom and Mrs. Chase

When we got to the roof, me and Annabeth both whistled, and we all waited a while

"What are we looking for?" asked Matthew

"When are your pets coming?" asked Bobby

_Hey boss_ said a familiar voice _You wouldn't believe the crash that just happened on Washington Memorial_

I turned to where I heard the voice, and saw Blackjack coming with Whitejill flying next to him

"Boys," I said, "have you ever wondered what makes a horse fly?"

Everyone turned to where I was looking and gasped at the beauty of Whitejill and handsomality of Blackjack (Blackjack's words, not mine; something about beauty being too feminine or something)

"Whoa," said Paul

"Mommy! Daddy!" yelled the twins

"Look at the big dove!" yelled Bobby

"Look at the flying pony!" yelled Matthew

_Who're you calling a pony, shrimp-face?_ Said Blackjack, as he landed

"Now, now, Blackjack," I said, "Now's not the time to insult her brothers. Maybe on the way to camp."

The last part I whispered only loud enough for demigods, since our ears are more sensitive. Annabeth snickered, while Dr. Chase was wondering what Blackjack said

"Don't worry, Dr. Frederick," I said, "he only called them shrimp-face."

"Blackjack doesn't like to be called a pony?" asked Matthew

_Darn right I don't!_ said Blackjack _Don't you dare compare this mighty fine black Pegasus with one of those under-grown horseradishes ever again!_

"Apparently it's a bad word for 'might fine black Pegasi' like Blackjack here," I chuckled

_Is that sarcasm?_ He asked _I'm detecting sarcasm in that statement. You know, if I didn't like you so much as my boss, than I would threaten to leave you right now. But I won't, since you're the only one I actually like to take care of me, boss; other than blondie, but she's only second-rate to you._

_She's too good for me_ I told him, and he snorted in a Pegasus manner.

I looked over to Annabeth, who seemed to be talking with Bobby about Whitejill. I guess Whitejill doesn't like to be called a dove, since as far as I could tell, Whitejill was just as upset over being called a dove as Blackjack was being called a pony.

"Now," I said outloud, "who wants to take a ride with me in the sky first."

Immediately, both twins started jumping up and down, trying to get me to pick them, but before I even think about choosing, I look over to Dr. and Mrs. Chase, who both nod, and I start to decide.

"Hmm," I said, "Who should I pick to ride first? Oh, better yet, who should I torture first? Annabeth?"

"How about this," said Annabeth, "one of you rides with Percy, and the other rides with me."

Immediately Bobby runs over to Annabeth, and gives her a hug.

"I pick Bobby then," I said, causing both twins to whine

"I want Annabeth!" whined Bobby

"I want to ride with Percy!" whined Matthew

"So, Wise Girl," I said, "should we switch the twins?"

"I don't know," said Annabeth, "Depends on how much they want to eat their vegetables."

I look over to her father and step mother and Mrs. Chase moving her hands as if she was eating a bowl of mac and cheese or something

"I'll eat bubble the vegebables," said Bobby

"I'll eat pickle the vegetables," said Matthew

"It's double, Bobby," said Annabeth, "not bubble."

"And it's triple, Matthew," I said, "not pickle."

Me and Annabeth looked over to Dr. and Mrs. Chase and saw them shrugging as if to say that they don't know where they got that.

Me and Annabeth then looked over at each other and decided that it was time to finish torturing the boys and decided to let Matthew fly with Blackjack with me and Bobby fly Whitejill with Annabeth, and we each took turns flying each and everyone of those who were up there on both Blackjack and Whitejill for the rest of the day

**Okay, so I'm still on edge for doing a PJO/HP Crossover, but can't find a way to start a new one without it being a series. Don't worry, I won't write the sequel as a crossover if that's what you're wondering. I'm still going to write it as a Percy Jackson goes to school fic, but it might take a while for the first chapter to upload (what with planning, and school, and clubs, and school; did I mention homework?), but when it does, I'll tell everyone.**

**Refrigerate up your valuables until next time,**

**DPoM**

**Devourer, Divine Protector, Consumer, Obsessor, Lawyer, Doctor, Teacher, and Future Ruler of All Things Mango**


End file.
